


First Encounters

by demonvampire180



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bromance, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Coercion, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of original one shots with various characters. Most revolve around their first time but not all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Touch

 The day had started out fairly average. There was a grey cloud covering a good portion of the sky, but the sun still poked through enough to make it warm. Kids were running outside the window of the Hock residence. Inside the house, two rather typical teens sprawled out on the beat up red couch of the living room. The TV was turned on to some mid-season sports game. You know the one. No one has scored yet and nothing really exciting has happened but you keep watching because you expected something to? Yeah. It was that kind of game.

Everything was going fine until: “I want to put my dick in you.” Josiah stated, looking his best friend in the face. He didn't seem to care too much that what he said was completely whack.

Payton looked back at him, an eyebrow cocked up. “What?”

“Did I stutter? I want _my_ dick inside _your_ ass.”

The redhead blinked a few times, then sat up, and moved back a little. “Ookay. And what brought this on? Are you some kind of fag?”

“Whoa man, watch your mouth. I'm not some fudge-packer, trust me. I'm curious though and we're not doing anything. I want to try.” Josiah kicked his feet out and ran his hand through his unkempt hair, flinching as he ran through a few knots. “It doesn't sound like a bad time right?”

“Besides the whole getting someone's cock shoved up my asshole? Yes.” Payton frowned so deep his brow crinkled. “What would your girlfriend say, hearing that?”

The older boy shrugged. “Don't know, don't care. She yells at me for anything and everything anyway. What's one more thing on the list?”

Payton only frowned harder. “One day she's going to break up with you and you're going to regret it LONG before she does.” It was his turn to run a hand through his hair, his face momentarily relaxing. “And why should it be you who gets to do me anyway? If you're so curious why don't you let me put my dick up your ass?”

The brunette snorted, and threw his head back. “So you're saying you'd be open to the idea if you got to be on top? Even if it was, I don't think so. I was the one asking. All I need is a yes or no answer.”

“What do I get out of this?”

“Experience.” He answered without missing a beat.

Payton's expression changed into anger, and then softened until he was grinning a dopey grin and he was holding in laughter. “Man, I don't know what to do with you. Are you sure you're not a fag?”

“Would it make you feel better if I was one way or the other?”

Payton shrugged, still choking back laughter. “Nah, not really. Even if you are it doesn't matter. If I agree to this, and I said _if_ , I have some rules.”

“Lay it on me.”

“First of all, no kissing. None-”

“Not even you cock?”

Payton shuddered. “Why would you want to? And let me rephrase that. No mouth kissing. Got it?” Josiah nodded. “No touchy-feely stuff. Like foreplay. Leave that for your girlfriend.” He paused for a second, thinking if there was anything else. “Other than that, all is fair game I guess.”

“So no kissing, and no feelings right? Sounds simple enough. So will you do it?”

Groaning the redhead nodded. “I'm going to regret this but why the fuck not? It could be interesting.”

Josiah full out grinned. Sitting up he reached over and ruffled his friends hair until it was dishelved mess on top of his head. “Do you have lube and condoms upstairs?”

Payton shook his head as he reached up to fix his hair. A peeved look briefly overcame his face but quickly disappeared. “It's all at my girlfriends house. She doesn't trust me having it here.”

“Dude. Girl got you whipped. If she's like this now, what's it going to be like when you're married and have kids?” Josiah kicked his feet out and slowly stood, stretching all the way from his toes to his head as he did. “Anyway. If you haven't got anything here, let's go back to my apartment. I have stuff there.”

“Really?”

“You want me to fuck you dry? How much do you want to bleed?”

Shuddering Payton hopped to his feet and stretched much the same as Josiah. He flicked off the TV with the remote and headed towards the front door. “God you're making me worry. Do you even know how anal sex works?”

“I've got it all figured out. It can't be rocket science. I've figured it out enough that dry fucks are definitely not a good thing.”

Payton groaned loudly as he slipped on his shoes. He was not looking forward to this. Whatever brought it on was seriously getting on his nerves.

Josiah slipped into his own shoes and followed the younger man out the door, making sure it was locked before closing it. “Things will be fine. I should tell you now that the more tense you are, the more it's probably going to hurt. Loosen up, man.”

“Why don't _you_ try loosening up when _you're_ about to get fucked up the ass?”

“Do you have to make it sound so dramatic?”

“Yes.” His voice was flat.

Rolling his eyes, Josiah led him to his car and opened the passenger side for him before going around the front and hopping into the drivers seat. Buckling up he turned the engine on, backed out and headed towards his apartment.

The ride to the complex was silent except for the soft country they had playing on the radio. The closer they were getting the more embarrassed Payton was becoming. There were so many things wrong with the current situation and yet he couldn't say anything. He felt kind of... Trapped. Once they had parked in the underground ramp, Josiah got out and went to open the door for Payton but paused when he noticed the really rigid state he had ended up in. Opening the door he asked, “Dude. Are you okay?”

“Fine. Why?” Very slowly the boy unbuckled himself and slid out of the car. He nearly collapsed but caught himself before his legs could buckle under him.

“Because ever since we left your house you've been acting weird.”

“I have not.” He snapped, giving himself a few hard, mental slaps. It wasn't like him to be scared of something new.

The older boy shrugged. “Whatever. Let's go.”

They made their way up to the second floor and to Josiah's apartment. Once inside the brunette dragged the redhead straight to the bedroom where he then pushed him onto the bed. He helped him to get his shoes and socks off. Then he went to his side table from which he produced a condom and a bottle of lube. “So.” He threw the two items onto the bed before proceeding to undo his belt and jeans. “You said no foreplay so undressing yourself is your own job.”

“Sure.”

“Also this won't be much fun if you're not going to get hard so I'm gonna leave you alone in here for a few minutes with some lesbian porn to get your juices flowing.”

Payton couldn't help frowning. Somehow, now that he was in his friend's room he felt relaxed, which didn't make sense but he was. It was probably because, even though the situation was different, the environment was the same. “Why lesbian porn?”

“I have straight porn too but it's not as hot.”

“Are you sure about that? What if I like straight porn better?”

“Then I have a hard time believing you're a real guy. What man doesn't like some hot woman on woman action?” Josiah cocked an eyebrow.

Snorting the younger man replied, giving in, “Fine! Just give me the damn lesbian porn. Why does it matter if I'm hard or not anyway? I thought this was just experimental anal sex.”

“If you're not hard, what's the fun in experimenting? Plus if you're hard right off the bat, who knows. I might even make you cum.”

“Dude, gross. That's too far. I'm really starting to think you're a little bit off-”

“Fuck off. Okay. I'm leaving now. I'll be back in a few minutes.” In a few quick seconds he had set the DVD player up and started the video. Within seconds the typical porn music had started playing, setting the mood. (Or something.)

Carefully he slithered out of his jeans and tossed them to the side. He slipped his hands under his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Keeping his eyes on the screen he began to jerk himself, sliding his fingers from the base to his tip. After five minutes or so he was hard, and dripping. He had almost forgotten his purpose for being there when his purpose walked through the door. Blushing he quickly pulled his hand out of his pants and wiped it on the side of the bed.

“H-hi.” He mutter awkwardly.

“Forget about me?” Josiah crossed his arms, and jutted out his hip to one side. There was a smirk on his lips.

“Maybe.” Payton replied.

Laughing, Josiah crossed his room to the bed and glanced down, approving of the sight he saw. _At least he got hard._ He thought. “Well we might as well get on with it. The night's not going to wait forever.” Instantly his own pants were on the floor with his drawers not too far behind. He felt Payton eyeing him up and it made him feel kind of proud of his manhood. It was pretty impressive, not to brag or anything. “So are you ready for this?”

“Not at all. What can I say that will change your mind?”

“Nothing at this point in the game.”

Payton shrugged. “Well then get on with it.” He shimmied his underwear off and chucked it onto his pile of clothes. Once done, he laid out on the bed, arms at his side, knee's straight, and head forward. Essentially he was a board.

Josiah rolled his eyes. “You can't be that rigid or this isn't going to work out. Put your legs up and spread them open.” Payton did so without comment. “That's good I guess. I hope you don't plan on staying like this the entire time.”

“Like what? What else am I supposed to do? Moan and call out your name?”

“No but you could look a little less plank-like.” Payton snorted. “Well whatever.” Crawling onto the bed Josiah reached over Payton and grabbed the condom and lube. With clear professionalism he ripped the tiny silver square open and pulled out the little rubber. Rubbing it between his palms a little he slipped it over his cock, setting the package it came in aside. He popped the cap on the lube and poured some of it on his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together, getting them wet. Making a half bridge over the others thin frames he began prodding around around. Starting at the base of his cock Josiah slid his fingers along the redhead's crack a few times. He could feel the tension in the boys body. After a couple run-overs Josiah stopped at his destination: the little puckered hole that had clearly never been used for any purpose other than its intended one. “Are you ready for this?”

“As ready as I'm going to be.” He muttered, throwing his head to the side.

“Alrighty then, here I go.” He gradually pushed a single finger into the tight hole, flinching when it tightened around him. “You have to relax, Payton, or this isn't going to work.”

“Shut up.” Payton's eyes were closed as he tried hard to keep his voice down. He had never felt such a burning sensation before this. It hurt beyond words.

Josiah, with delicate precision, pushed the single digit further inside, squishing it around. After a few, agonizingly slow minutes, the boys entrance had loosened up enough to move the single finger around freely. Reaching for the lube, the brunette opened it and poured more onto his fingers. Very gently he pushed another finger in. Payton squirmed and bit his lip to keep from making a peep. The two fingers scissored inside him, loosening him further. Finally he could stick a third and final finger in. He doubted it would be needed but it was better to be safe than sorry. This time the redhead let out a loud yelp, squirming as if trying to get away.

“Josiah pull them out. This hurts.” Payton had squeezed his eyes shut and he was trying to keep his mouth closed but it wasn't working. “I don't like it.”

“Just wait. Just give it a minute, okay?”

“I've already given it five!”

“Hold on, okay? I've heard that if I hit this place inside you it'll feel really, really good. Like nothing you've felt before. Just wait.” Josiah plunged a little deeper, scissoring his fingers until suddenly, out of nowhere, Payton's body went rigid and then relaxed. He let out a soft, “ahn,” and he gripped the sheets tightly in his fingers. “Whoa boy. I think I hit the jack pot.”

Josiah plunged his fingers in again, aiming for that same spot. Payton moaned again. He was right on the money. For the next few minutes he let his fingers work some magic, watching as the boy went from being a composed teenager to a hot, sweating, mess. Finally, once his hole had been deemed loose enough, Josiah grabbed the lube again and lathered his cock in it. Somehow he'd found himself getting hard. It came as a surprise but he welcomed it. After he'd be sufficiently slicked up, he dug his fingers in one more time before guiding his cock into the loosened hole. It was still kind of difficult because the boy would seize up and he'd have to wait but finally he was sheathed inside. He had heard about how hot it could be inside someone but he'd never imagine it'd be like this. His girlfriend never let him do anal so this was a real first for him.

Payton writhed on the bed, head thrown back, face flushed pink. He had his hands out in front of him, grasping for something to hold on to. “J-Josiah. I c-can feel you. Inside me.”

“I'm almost all the way in. I'd hope you could feel me.” Josiah replied, feeling a little snarky. It felt like he was going to loose his mind. The heat was unfathomable.

Grasping at nothing, Payton managed to find purchase on the thick biceps of his best friend. Everything inside him was lit up. He was in so much pain but he felt something deeper. Something stronger. “Are you just going to sit there or are you going to _move_?” He hissed in reply.

“I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to tear you apart. If you want me to move you need to relax more.”

Payton dug his nails into Josiah's arms before taking a deep, albeit shuttering, breath to calm his nerves. After a few his body had relaxed, allowing the foreign object inside him to move a bit more freely. “Just get this over with.”

“What would the fun in that be?” Gently he thrust forward, bringing his hips and his friend's together. After a few he decided to lean forward a little, using his arms as supports so that he wouldn't fall. Once he'd done this he picked up pace quickly, thrusting with everything he had.

Underneath him Payton was groaning with clearly suppressed pleasure. It was obvious that he would not admit to feeling awesome, even if it killed him. Even as it got more intense, and Josiah found that spot once more inside him, he refused to let out more than a groan.

Eventually Josiah began running out of steam. Both of them were still as hard as they had been in the beginning and it was clear that just ass fucking was not going to suffice. Taking the initiative Josiah reached down and gripped Payton's cock in his hands and jerked. He ran his hand from the very tip, which was dripping pre-cum, to his balls. He played with it the same way his girl did when she was feeling frisky. The way she knew he liked it best. Before he knew it his hips were thrusting the same speed as his hand was pumping. His speeds alternated without him thinking about it. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge.

“Oh my God, Josiah. I'm going to... I'm going to come. Stop.” Payton's hands fell to the bed. His knuckles were white with angst. “Please. I'm going to come all over you.”

“Then do it. It's all apart of the experience, right?” Josiah only gripped it a little tighter.

Payton's mouth flew open with a silent cry, his head thrown back against the soft, white pillow. A few, intense, moments later he was coming, spattering himself all across his own, and Josiah's, chest. Even as he finished Josiah kept going, still as hard as any teenage boy watching their first porn. “Whoa, slow down! I can't take any more.” He heaved, his chest rising and falling briskly as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Please just a little more. I'm so close. I can feel it.” The thrusts of his hips grew more harsh, the sound of their skin slapping together could be heard, clear as day. Not too long after the brunette asked, without hesitation, “Let me come inside you?”

“No!”

“Please!” Josiah's face was pleading, more so than it ever had been before. “It's my experiment but your body. I want it all.”

Contemplating only a moment, the bottom agreed. Sighing he replied, “Fine. Come inside me.”

A smile fell on his face. His hips stopped for a few long seconds so that he could pull out and remove the condom.

“You're disease free, right? I don't want to catch nothing from your faggy cum.”

Josiah rolled his eyes, the pleading gone from his face. “How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a fag and yes. I'm more disease free than you might be.” Ripping the condom off, he disposed of it next to him on the floor. Breathing a slight sigh of sweet release, he positioned himself once more and slid inside. An electric shock travelled his body as the sensation of bare-backing hit him. It was so much hotter inside without the condom on. “God you're so fucking hot in here.”

“What did you expect, the Arctic?” Payton rolled his eyes with them closed. It still burned when Josiah entered him. His hole was still a little too virgin for a quick entrance.

“Shut up.” Josiah rolled his hips forward, placing his hands on Payton's hips, using them for leverage. He rolled them forward again, once more building up speed. He could feel the tension slowly building. Finally it was time. His balls tightened and he felt it inside the pit of his stomach. “I'm going to come. I-I'm going to come.” A few burning thrusts later, Josiah sheathed himself completely inside and came, hard. He filled Payton until his hole leaked. As soon as he finished he pulled out and backed off. Taking a few steps back he collapsed against his bedroom door, a dopey grin on his face.

“Dude. That was the best fuck I've had since the first time with my girl.”

Sitting slowly Payton replied sharply, “Maybe for you. My ass hurts so much right now, you don't even know. And why did you ask about kissing me down there if you didn't plan on acting on it?”

“I was just asking. I thought about it but then I decided I didn't need any of that mushy, couple stuff. Quick fucks are so much better.”

Frowning, and covering himself, Payton asked, “All I was was a quick fuck?”

“Did you expect to be more?”

“No but you could have said it a little better. Just because I'm your best friend doesn't mean things like this should be meaningless. I realize I was just your experiment but that's no excuse-”

“But you're _not_ just my experiment. You're my best friend, my non-blood brother, my go-to, my wingman. You are _everything_ to me. Just because it was a quick fuck this time doesn't mean it can't be more next time-”

“There's going to be a next time?” Payton's brown eyes lit up.

“If you want there to be.”

“I don't know...”

“It doesn't have to mean anything. This doesn't have to change anything-”

“But-” He stopped and looked away. “I know I kept calling you a fag and stuff but... Man I don't know. Somehow I kind of _want_ this to mean more. I want to mean something to you, even if it's not in the same way your girlfriend does.”

Josiah pushed himself to his knee's and crawled over to his bed, hanging off the edge. “Come here.” He motioned his friend closer. When he shook his head he said, “Please. Come here.” After a few seconds of resistance Payton slowly turned onto his stomach and approached him. Once close, Josiah wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. Reeling back a little, he covered his mouth and glared, though hidden behind surprise.

“I thought I said no kissing-”

“I want more too. I want so much more. My girl is important to me. More important than most people, but you're still more important to me than she is.” Josiah reached out and dragged him closer once more, pulling his hand away. “Just give me this.” He kissed him again, chastely, on the lips.

After some seconds had passed the boy smiled and sighed once more. “Fine. You can have just this.” Reciprocating the kiss, he pulled his friend close and hugged him tight.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josiah finds out that Payton may have a kink.

 Time had all but stopped. The clock on the wall continued to tick away happily but for the two boys, who stood staring at each other eye to eye, time had ceased to exist. Josiah stood in the doorway, hand still on the knob, just staring at his best friend of many years. His eyes took in the sight that was before him.

A man- no, a boy- stood before him. A pair of opaque white knee-high leggings embraced the toned thighs. They stopped right below the frill of a black laced skirt and white petticoat. A tiny apron was tied tightly around the slim waist. The top of what might of actually been a dress was a corset front laced tightly. The sleeves fell slightly off the shoulders, a white lace trimming the shoulders and bottom of the puffy, pantaloon-like sleeves. The unusually long hair, which until just then Josiah had never really noticed, was tied into a very tight, very neat bun on the top of his friends head. At the very top a small headband-like bonnet graced his hair, pushing it all neatly into place. On his feet were a pair of black and white heels. The shoe had a black base but had a white, lace-like design around the top half. A strap across the arch of the foot buttoned on the inside, completing the look.

Josiah was all but speechless. His mouth flapped like fishes for a few good seconds but he could still not find words. Finally he managed to sputter, “P-Payton?” His eyes continued to search for answers clearly not visible to his naked eyes.

“Josiah, I can explain.” He replied hastily, his brown eyes glowing from tears that seemed to threaten to fall. “Just give me a chance, please.”

“What is this, Payton?” The brunette could barely speak. His mind reeled with so many unanswered questions. There were so many things he had thought he'd understood that now made him feel nothing but uncertain.

There were tears dribbling down the redheads face. His lips quivered and though they moved, no sound came out. It was as if he had nothing to say. “Josiah.” He mewed. Nothing else came out. That was all he could come up with.

A heavy silence slowly filled the room, sucking out all the air. The two boys were finding it harder and harder to breathe. Before he could second guess himself, Josiah said, “Payton. Come here.” He didn't understand why he said that. Why did he want him to come closer? What was wrong with him? When his friend didn't respond, he said it again, this time much more forcefully. “Payton, come _here._ ” He didn't move at first but then slowly, his footsteps heavy, he crossed the room. When he was within distance, and as though he were possessed, his hand slid from the door handle, and reached out, long fingers wrapping around the thin neck. Without second thought he brought Payton's face closer and kissed him.

Payton's body stiffened and didn't loosen until he pulled back, breathless and shaking. His brown eyes were wide with perceivable fear. The tears that dripped down his face were fresh. “What was that?” He shook off the fingers that still grasped his neck. “Why did you do that?”

“I don't know.” Josiah replied, his face a look of confusion. He looked down at his fingers, trying to comprehend exactly what had just come to pass. “But I want to do it again.” With the same hand he reached for Payton again and grabbed him, bringing him into a much more gentle, but still as passionate, kiss. This time the boy seemed to respond a bit better, as though he had anticipated it. He let Josiah lead him, opening his mouth when a wet tongue prodded at tight lips.

Their kiss deepened, steadily growing more intense, and as it did, the older of the two boys pushed on his friends chest, prodding him to move back. He kept pushing until they hit something solid and, rightly, assuming it was the bed, Josiah pushed him onto the soft furniture. They lips came apart and a breathless, speechless, Payton laid sprawled on the bed. His headband had gone askew and his skirt and petticoat had risen far enough to reveal the pale skin of his upper thighs. Without thinking Josiah remarked, “You are ridiculously white.” Payton blushed a crimson red and tried to cover himself, unsuccessfully. A smile crept to Josiah's lips. He couldn't help it. He had never ever seen his friend in such a vulnerable position. “I like it.” Without missing a beat he put his hands right below his friends knees and started to trail his hands up the long, clothed legs. He touched ever part that his hands could grab and while this was going on he leaned in and nibbled the boys neck, his teeth digging into the sensitive flesh between his shoulder and throat. When his hands reached the hem of the skirt, he slipped them underneath and continued upwards. When he reached what he thought would be regular briefs he stopped cold. Hands trembling a little he reached for the fabric again before quickly shovelling all the ruffles and lace out of the way to reveal a silky pair of women's underwear. It was very soft pink in colour and was a bit more of bikini style. A tiny bow sat in the centre completing the feminine look. An obvious bulge poked through, a wet circle forming near the waistband. After his moment of shock wore off, Josiah immediately pulled his mouth back from the thin neck and moved down his partners body. When his lips were low enough he pressed them against the limp cock and breathed in. Payton inhaled sharply and his body raised slightly off the bed at first contact.

“Josiah what are you doing?” He asked, raising his head off the pillow to gaze down at the brunette.

“You'll see.” The boy replied, continuing to breathe against the growing erection. His hands itched to continue moving and so he let them, guiding them up the firm body, pushing pesky clothing out the way. When he found nipples his hands stopped. “Are you nipples sensitive?”

“I wouldn't know-”

“Then I guess we'll find out.” With nimble fingers he began massaging the firm pecs, slowly forcing the buds to come out and stand at attention. He took them between his fingers and squeezed, rolling them until they were bright red. He took Payton's cock in his lips and sucked long on hard. He used his teeth to gently pull at both the fabric and skin, sending shivers up his body. After a few agonizingly long seconds his mouth moved down to his balls and took them in, rolling them across his tongue. The redhead took a heaving breath, his hands taking the sheets, and his head pressed hard into the pillow. A sweat had formed on his forehead and his breathing was sounding forced. It was like he was forgetting basic human functions.

“Have you never touched yourself here?” Josiah asked, pulling back a little. His fingers had continued their tirade on the perk nipples but stopped when he pulled back. They inched their way back down his body, stopping at his fancy panties.

Payton, blushing a much deeper crimson shook his head in response. “It's not right.” He muttered.

“I have to wonder exactly what you consider right and wrong, my dear, dear friend.” Josiah mockingly replied. His finger worked their way into the waistband of the thin underwear and tugged them down, revealing the now fully erect cock. The originally small wet patch had grown tremendously. With them pulled down, Josiah could clearly see why. “I don't know what you're so turned on by. The fact that I caught you playing naughty dress up, or the fact that I'm about to put your dick down my throat.” Taking the erection in one hand he shrugged and continued, nonchalantly, “It doesn't matter much though because you're about to go on a weird ride.” After a few seconds of hesitation he leaned in and took it between his lips and gently sucked on it, as if it were a dick shaped lollipop. He felt as the air left in Payton's lungs exited, his body rising off the bed. His fingers wrapped in the sheets and his head was pressed against both the pillow and his chin against his neck.

Josiah was working the hard member as best as he knew how. His lips were suctioned around it while his fingers rolled the kids balls around, gently squeezing them. He could practically feel Payton's pulse as it coursed down his body. Everything the boy did he felt; he could feel the hastened breathing and the rise and fall of the boys chest. He felt the perspiration racing down his hips and body.

While this was going on, Josiah was slowly working his friends underwear down his leg, over his hips, down his thighs and off his legs. They were thrown aside, leaving the man now fully exposed. The boy was making so many noises they were hard to describe, moaning, mewling, whining: everything a person could think of he was doing. His knuckles were nearly whiter than the sheets he gripped in his hands.

“J-Josiah. W-what are you doing? S-stop.” Payton was panting. His brow sheened with sweat and his lip quivered as he tried to keep composed.

Pulling off for a second Josiah replied, “I'm getting you off, dummy.” Without waiting for a reply he went right back to it. Within a few minutes Payton was crying out as he came, sending his seed straight down his best friends throat. Swallowing he pulled off and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Ugh. That was disgusting.”

“Are you done yet?”

“I don't think so.” Not missing a beat the brunette crawled over the redhead and reached into the drawer next to the head of his bed. From within he drew out a little tub of Vaseline and a condom. He saw all the questions in the beautiful brown eyes staring at him but he didn't feel much like answering them. It was better to just show him than to try and explain it. “Have you ever fingered yourself before? I mean in that part of your body?” He was surprised with an honest nod of the head. “You've touched yourself there before but you've never touched your dick?” Once again Payton nodded. “What happened to your sense of morality? Finger fucking is much worse than masturbation.”

“It was a moments weakness.” Payton murmured. “I let myself go too far.”

Again Josiah shrugged. “That just makes my job easier.” Opening the little jar, he lathered his fingers in the gel-like substance. He spread Payton's legs and prodded around until he found his goal. He tested the water by pressing a single digit in, up to the second knuckle. When there was little resistance he pushed his finger all the way in and thrust it a few times. There seemed to be very little response so he pressed a second digit in, this time only up to the first knuckle. Payton made some noise of discomfort but not enough to worry. When he pushed it in the rest of the way he had to stop because the boys body seized up and prevented him from moving on. “Take a deep breath for me alright.” Again he was surprised at the immediate response. “How many fingers have you gone up to?”

“Not more than one usually.”

“Then this is going to hurt some.” Josiah moved his fingers gently, scissoring them inside until the muscles relaxed. When the muscle was relaxed he pulled out and dipped his fingers in the Vaseline again, adding more to the third and final finger that he was planning to put inside of him. Very carefully he readded the fingers, taking baby steps when pushing in the third. When settled inside he let them sit inside, soaking up the inner body heat, for a few short seconds before scissoring more to loosen it to it's full extent.

It was now time for the main show. Pulling his fingers out, Josiah reached for his zipper and yanked it down. Carefully he shimmied out of his jeans and out of his boxers. Kicking himself out of them he reached for the condom and tore it open. He pulled it over his own erection, shivering as his fingers ran down the length of it. He could not honestly remember the last time he'd been so turned on. As soon as it had been rolled down all the way he grabbed a good amount of the make-shift lube and covered himself in it, tip to balls.

“Are you ready for this?”

“I don't even know what _this_ is.”

Unable to stop himself, Josiah chuckled, spreading his legs just a little further. Looking down it was a sight to see. Payton's cock was weeping, covering his lower half in a whitish cream. His little hole looked like it was ready to suck him in. His own cock twitched in anticipation. “Well here I go.” With careful precision he guided himself into the tight, albeit stretched hole. Before he was half way in he nearly had to stop. His mind was blown by the heat that engulfed him.

“Why did you stop?” Payton asked, trying hard not to cry at the burning sensation he was feeling. He could feel the hole stretching and it hurt so much more than he could ever imagine. He had never pictured himself in a situation like this, especially not with his best friend. All things considered he'd never considered himself gay, or even bisexual. He'd never thought about his sexuality. It was like he was exploring his inner self without ever wanting to.

“If you could feel what I'm feeling right about now, you'd stop and enjoy it too.” Taking a second more to enjoy it, Josiah slid the rest of the way in and then thrust. It rocked them both forward and and sent waves of feelings through both of them. Josiah thrust again, and again, until he was beating into him rhythmically. He leaned forward and gripped Payton's biceps to give him better balance.

As their hips came together Payton started getting hard again and soon both ends of him were weeping. Tears streaked down his face in individual droplets and the tip of his cock leaked. His face was bright red but in pleasure versus embarrassment now.

As suddenly as he'd started, Josiah stopped and pulled out. “I want you to ride me Payton.”

“What?”

“Ride me.”

“Are you mad?”

“Not at all. It'll feel good, I promise.”

“This is going a little far.” Payton's eyes opened and he was gazing at Josiah with a dazed look. “I'm not your girlfriend, Josiah. We've already gotten this far, and really without my consent. I don't want to go any further.”

Josiah looked into the deep brown eyes with his own and said, straight faced, “I really wish I could say I was sorry that I was doing this but when I saw you like this something inside me ignited. If I were doing this to be cruel I wouldn't be trying so hard to make you feel good too. Please. Give me a chance. Even if you're not my girlfriend, you mean something to me. Something more than just my best friend.” At first the look in his eyes didn't change but it softened.

Sighing Payton replied, “You certainly have a way with words. And to think I was going to try apologizing to you for seeing me like this; I was going to try and come up with an explanation but I guess it wasn't necessary.”

A smile creeping onto his lips Josiah replied, “So will try riding me?”

Payton scowled briefly but then huffed and agreed hesitantly. “Fine. I'll try.” He sat up and moved over to make room for his friend to lay down. His headband fell off but he didn't reach for it. He discarded it to the side without a second thought.

Josiah slid into Payton's original spot and laid down. Knee's bent he kept them close together and waited for the redhead to slide on top of him. As he did he laughed a little. The ruffles of his friends skirt and petticoat tickled his sides. Once they'd readjusted their positions, and Payton was situated on top, Josiah guided him down onto his erect cock. Payton grunted as he slid further down. His fingers curled into fists on Josiah's stomach. Eventually he had his friend completely sheathed inside him and it was a strange feeling. The two of them sat there silently for a very long few seconds.

“You can move any way you want to, now.” Josiah instructed, placing his large hands on the big part of Payton's thighs. He felt the heat emanating from him and he embraced it.

Shaking his head Payton continued to sit still. “Now that I'm here I don't know what to do.” His fingers were kneading the firm chest as his mind reeled.

“Do what feels right.” Josiah moved his hands up the firm thighs and then moved them down again, stroking the femininely silky skin. When he still didn't move, the brunette pinched him in a place he knew would hurt. This startled him into accidentally moving but when he did it seemed to strike a chord in the right spot because he groaned, and _loud_. “Do it again.” He pinched him once more and it got him moving. He lifted his hips and brought them down again. Within seconds he was a hot, moaning, mess. His head was pressed against his chest and a very thin layer of sweat was racing down his face. His shaggy red hair hung down his shoulders, plastered to his body. A loan moan escaped his lips with any movements from either party and as soon as he felt Josiah's hands under his dress again, his fingers back to playing with his nipples, he couldn't hold it in any more. He cried out and moved his hips fast, shaking him, his partner, and the bed.

Finally the two of them felt something in their lower stomach, a tightening in their abdomens. A few hard thrusts of bodies later, Payton was coming, covering his lace in more white and covering almost the entirety of Josiah's chest. Not too long after he was lifted off of Josiah just as he was coming. As soon as he came down from his high after sweet release he moved over to one side of the bed and allowed Payton to lay down next to him. Peeling the now used condom off he sighed and smiled. “That had to be the best thing I've ever done in my life.”

“I'm not certain I can say the same but it was definitely an interesting experience. I'm still very sorry that you had to see me like this. I never wanted you to see me in this light.”

“I never gave you a chance to explain.”

“It's... Honestly it's kind of a fetish for me. I enjoy cross dressing sometimes and I attend parties with people of a similar mindset. I didn't want people to know because I don't consider myself an actual cross dresser. I consider myself to be a straight male with an odd hobby. I don't want people to see me in a different light because of it.”

“Why didn't you tell me? I'm you're best friend.”

“Because of all the people in the world, I wanted you to know the least. Of all the people in the world, I didn't want you to look at me differently.” Payton turned over, mess and all, and looked at his best friend. “Do you see me differently now?”

Not even blinking the brunette replied, “Not in the least.” He reached out and ran a hand through the sweat-soaked hair. “Nothing you do will ever change how I look at you.” He gazed back into the deep brown eyes, willing the truth to sink in. “You are my best friend, Payton. Not a day goes by that I'm not thankful that we found each other. I know that it sounds cheesy but I will _always_ have your back, no matter where you are, and not matter where we go.” He hesitated before tacking on, “I love you, man.”

A smile broke out onto Payton's face and he couldn't help but reply, “I love you too, man.” Moving closer, he spooned himself into Josiah's shape and drifted into a half sleep, comforted by the thoughts that his friend would never leave him.

Josiah stayed awake and just stroked his friends hair, thinking of all the things that had come to pass in the last two hours. As he laid there, he came to the conclusion that what he said was true. He'd never leave Payton. His secret wouldn't make him look at the boy any differently and he loved him. That was that. That was all it would ever be.


	3. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning train ride is unusually eventful.

Everything had started out as a normal morning for the two boys. They'd met up about three blocks from the train station, the conjunction where the two houses paths came together. The two of them high fived and bro fisted before turning towards the station. This morning Payton came bounding up to the corner with a huge smile on his face. Greeting Josiah as per usual, he breathlessly spewed, “Oh my God, Josiah. Did you see that game last night?”  
Josiah shrugged. “Nah man.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I had to work so I missed it. My shift started just after the game was supposed to. It had already ended by the time I got home.”  
“Dude that sucks. You missed what was probably the best game of the last ten seasons!” Payton's face lit up with excitement as he went on to describe, in fine detail, everything that had happened during the game. The two of them arrived at train station with less than a few minutes to spare. Quickly they purchased tickets at the window and pushed their way down the stairs and through the platform. It seemed much busier than usual. Just as the doors were about to close, the boys jumped in, barely squeezing in with the rest of the crowd.  
As the doors shut, the two of them were shoved more towards the centre of the train car. Payton ended up flush against the stabilizing pole, with Josiah pressing against his back. The train jolted forward, sending it's patrons swaying together, and knocking others around. After the initial take off, the two boys found themselves a little closer than the were used to. Without realizing it, the redheads face had lit up just like a Christmas tree. He could feel his friends manhood through his pants and it moved ever so slightly against him when some bystander would adjust themselves.  
Coughing Payton grabbed the bar and kept his eyes forward. With how crowded it was, it was going to be an incredibly long ride to school. About half way through the ride, he felt a hand on his butt. Figuring it was just an accident, he didn't say anything, but instead continued to focus on the passing scenery outside. After ten minutes or so, the hand had not left his rump but had instead moved its way closer to the centre. Josiah's manhood was still pressed firmly against him and there was a distinct difference in the feeling. “Josiah. Could you move back just a little. I'm a little uncomfortable.”  
“Man, I would if I could but there's no room behind me.” He muttered.  
The hand had moved even further. It gently massaged a single buttock, squeezing and pinching. Payton's breath hitched and there was a very distinct stirring in his lower regions. His cock was on its way to being erect and he didn't particularly like it. “J-Josiah. I really need you to back up. Please.”  
“I can't. Seriously.” To prove a point he tried taking a step back only to get a disgruntled grunt in reply. “There's not a single inch of open space in his car.”  
Payton stiffened up as the hand closed in on the middle of his buttocks. He could feel a single finger running up and down his crack. It ran slowly from the top to almost between his legs. A shiver ran up the entire length of his body when he felt the same finger pressing against a spot no one had ever touched. His breath hitched again and he forgot, momentarily, how to breathe. The stirring in his pants was growing stronger and the colour of his face had only deepened further. “Man something isn't right. Someone is touching me.”  
“Are you sure? No one is facing you. I think you're just imaging it.”  
“I-I think so. Really. Something isn't right.”  
“It's really nothing. I would see it if someone were trying to pull a stunt like that.” Josiah reassured the kid, gently patting him on the shoulder. “We're almost to our stop so just hold on a little while longer.”  
I don't think I can. Payton thought desperately. I don't think I'll make it to our stop. One hand had turned to two. The single finger pushed against his virgin hole, stretching it just the tiniest bit. The other hand had taken over the squeezing and pinching. Within two minutes the redhead was fully erect and the front of his boxers had become a wet mess. A layer of sweat on formed on his brow and it was getting hard to keep his composure. He held a vice grip against the pole, his knuckles white. His head was leaned forward, his vibrant hair curtaining him and keeping his dilemma from public view.  
Then, suddenly, the hand focused on his butt disappeared, only to reappear on his crotch. With a soft grip it found its way to his shaft and took it between gentle fingers. Slowly it made its way up his cock before turning around going agonizingly slow back down towards his balls. Before he knew it the person was pumping his cock through his jeans, causing the wet patch to only get bigger. The finger had now pushed its way through the first part of the muscle ring and was making circular motions to widen it.  
Just as Payton felt his balls tighten the hand released him, both in front and back. Before he could further collect himself, the button on his pants was undone and the hand found its way in. Squeaking, his head flew back and every muscle in him stiffened. “Josiah.” He cried out in as hushed a voice as possible.  
“God, what now, Payton? We're almost to our stop so quit freaking out.” Josiah flipped a lock of brunette hair over his shoulder and scowled at the back of his best friends head. “You're seriously just imagining whatever is happening to you.”  
Tears in his eyes now, as he approached his sweet release, Payton nodded. His entire body sweating, his breath coming in waves, the boy felt his balls tighten as he came to his release, soaking his boxers completely, the culprits hand, and the front of his uniform pants.  
Just as he released, the train slid into their station and the doors pinged open. Unsteady on his feet, Payton stumbled out of the car with his pants unbuttoned. As he exited, he felt Josiah's hand slide down his back as a symbol of reassurance.  
“Dude, button your pants. I guess I don't care if you get off in public but at least be decent about it.” Payton turned to him and gave a weak smile.  
“Sure thing Josiah...”


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their big moment. Another step forward.

 “Payton are you ready for this?” I asks, caressing the pale skin of my lover. My eyes bore in the redheads, searching for any hint of being unready. If there was any hint at all of hesitation, this was to wait for yet another day; another week; another time.

He lays his head against the warmth of my hand, bringing up his own to lightly link our fingers. “How can I not be? We've waited for so long and you've been so patient. Josiah. I'm ready. I want this.” He closes his eyes and turns his head to press his lips against my palm. I sigh as well, my eyes sliding shut. We are still for a moment, simply relishing in the feeling of our skin against each other. When our eyes open I feel a sense of hunger emanating from my once timid lover. Can I call him that, although we've never made love? I wonder. It doesn't matter though. We are going to do it tonight. I can feel it.

“Josiah.” He whispers, his lips slightly parted. I lean forward and press a kiss against them, my hand still touching the soft skin of his cheek. I can feel him melt under the heat. When I pull back the hunger in his eyes burns even darker, though his eyes are half closed in the appearance of drunkenness. “I love you.” He says breathily as his hand drops from mine, only to inch up my arm until his hand cups my face the way mine does his. “I love you.” He repeats.

“As I love you.” Our lips meet again but in a shy, childish way, as though reliving our first kiss. Every kiss was like a first kiss for us. For me. As we pull back I begin placing kisses along his jawline, slowly going lower; I kiss his lips; his earlobe; his neck, the crook of his neck. I keep going lower. My hand follows though on the other side of him. When my lips stop, though, my hand does not. It makes its way down until it is resting on Paytons, thin, though firm, hips. I have always, and will always, love his hips.

“Josiah.” He calls my name again with that perfect mouth. I retrace my path and take his lips once more, though much more fiercely. He responds as anyone would expect. He responds with the same force, his mouth opening when he feels my tongue tap against his lower lips. When my tongue enters his mouth he fights for dominance, although it's in complete jest. He gives in easily and lets me do my own thing. I grab his other hip with my other hand and pull him to me so we're chest to chest; body to body. I can feel his heat. His body is melting against mine. His hands have made their way into my hair, pulling at the slightly unruly tresses. It's almost time for a haircut I think. “More. I want more.” He mutters through our kiss.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” I want to make him happy. I want to hear him cry my name in pleasure. I want to hear him moan as I pleasure him to the fullest. I kiss his lips again and then each closed eyelid. I feel pressure as he rakes his fingers gently down my skull to the base of my neck.

“I don't care. I just want more.” He replies.

It is my obligation to comply. I take a very small step back and grip the hem of his shirt. Slowly I raise it up, bringing it over his head, then his arms, then finally he's free of it. I toss it aside and step closer one more time.

“It's not fair that I'm the only one shirtless.” His face is slightly red. I can tell he's embarrassed even though his voice doesn't confirm it. He reaches for the hem of my shirt and mimics my movements. Soon I'm standing just as shirtless as he is. There is no really difference in our build. I'm taller than he is but only by half an inch or so. My arms are bulkier than his are, but he's stronger than me. There are shadows of abs on him but my own stomach is as flat as a Nevada valley. We are not stereotypical. There are no ' _roles_ ' in our relationship. We are male lovers. That is that.

“Your body is beautiful.” I comment as I let my eyes wander. Of course this is not the first time I've seen him shirtless. I've see him swimming, watched as water dripped down his stomach, his somewhat puffy hair laid flat against his head. This is, however, the first time I've seen him at a time such as this.

“And yours is too.” He replies, looking up at me through those illegally long eyelashes. His finger tips brush down the crook of my neck, over my shoulder and then slowly down my stomach. I can barely feel it; like a feather which has fallen on my shoulder. The long, piano-player fingers trace the contours of my abdomen and my arms as they made their way back up, coming to rest against my neck. He pulls me forward into another breathtaking kiss. My eyes close of their own accord and my hands find a place on his hips, again, as a hold. We kiss for a long time and when we break apart, we're breathless. I wipe a stray piece of hair from his eyes and kiss his forehead.

Without missing a beat I start nipping once more down his neck but go down his stomach rather than stopping. When I reach his nipples I take one in my mouth and start to suckle on it, like a new born babe looking for its mothers milk. His breath hitches and his body jerks forward. I can't help but smirk a little. My teeth gnaw on it a little until the bud comes out, pink and hard. I take it between my lips and suck. With one hand I knead his chest, forcing the other little bud out. I take this one between my fingers and gently twist and pull on it. It's completely hard within seconds it feels like. His hands are in my hair, holding on for dear life. I switch sides after a few minutes, choosing to suckle on the neglected and abused bud while my idle hand switches sides and twists and tugs at the already hard nipple. It's obvious he's holding back his voice at this point.

“Payton.” I hiss. “Let me hear your voice.”

“Hnnn.” He responds, looking down at me with those beautiful eyes. The hunger is burning brighter than ever. There is a beast hidden beneath his surface. I can feel it. “More.” He tells me, his fingers brushing through my hair.

Once again it is my obligation to oblige. Leaving the pretty pink buds I make a trail down his hard stomach to his navel. I take a small bit of flesh between my lips and suck on it until it turns purplish in colour. He grunts. “Do you not like that?” I ask, afraid to upset him.

“No. Just feels weird.” He replies, his hands still in my hair. I'm already sitting on my haunches. I haven't even noticed. Slowly I unfold myself so I'm sitting on my knees. My hands travel down his body, following in my lips path. They stop briefly on the mark I made before I bring them lower to the button on his jeans. With steady hands I tug it open. It pops as it comes undone and the zipper slides easily all the way down. Very slowly, inch by inch, I pull his jeans down around his hips, then over his butt, and finally down to his knees. I can see the bulge through his boxers. _He's excited._ I think. I feel my lips curve into a smile. _He's excited._ I think again. It makes me so happy.

With nimble fingers I begin to touch the firm cock in front of me through the cloth. He's harder than I expect but that's good. I feel him shudder under my touch, his hands now holding on to my shoulders to keep his balance. With painful consideration I slowly stroke the hardened member, watching as the wet patch grows slowly bigger. Payton is shaking and biting his lip. He's breathing harder and every so often I hear a mewl escape him as he holds back his beautiful voice. I touch my lips to the tip and breathe against it. His entire body now shudders.

“Josiah.” He calls out my name quietly. “Josiah.” He repeats it again. His grip on my shoulders tightens.

I don't respond. Instead I take the head of his erection in my mouth, cloth and all, and gently suck on it, tasting his cum on my tongue. Payton moans quietly. I want more. I need more. I take the waistband of his boxers and pull them down so that his erection is exposed. The tip is soaking wet. Little pearls of cum drip down from it. I lick one up and shiver. It's bitter. I take another lick but don't shiver this time. Then, lick a cat lapping up water I begin to lick it all up, cleaning it. I use one hand to keep it steady. Soon it is clean but I haven't had enough. I continue to lap at it, paying close attention to the head.

“S-stop teasing me.” Payton mewls. His grip on my shoulders tighten, then loosen, then tighten again.

I smile and gently lick it a few more times before I place my mouth over the head and take it in whole. I take his cock all the way in until it hits the back of my throat, almost gagging me. I hum against it. His erection is throbbing in my mouth. With one hand I fondle his balls, rolling them in my palm. Payton is shaking with pleasure.

“Ah!” He says, his head thrown back. “Josiah, I'm going to come... Going to come... I-I'm coming!” He cries out in that lovely voice as he comes into my mouth. I feel it slide down my throat and I swallow it without question. It's a part of my lover and I want all of him.

I pull away and look up at him. The hunger from before has burned away into a fiery passion. He runs his somewhat sweaty hands through my hair as he gazes back. We stare each for a what feels like forever before I'm pulling him down to my level so that I can kiss him again. He loses his balance on the way down and we fall backwards onto the hard, wooden, floor. I catch him and wrap my arms tightly around him. A few seconds later I flip us so that he's now the one with his body pressed against the cool wood. I make a bridge over him with my body, my legs straddled over his waist and my arms just around his head as a support. His breathing is rapid and I can clearly see the rise and fall of his chest as he tries to catch his breath. I lean in and kiss him once more. Then, slowly I move backwards so that I can remove his pants. I take his jeans and his underwear at the same time, throwing them both into a pile in the corner. His body burns bright red with embarrassment now that he's naked.

“Don't look.” He demands, turning away from me.

I chuckle and he glares at me. “I've already seen the embarrassing part. There's nothing left I could possible be surprised about.” I run my hands down his body and stick every part of it to memory.

“Josiah, I want to do something for you now.” Without waiting for a reply Payton crawls out from under me and turns so that his face is in my crotch. He pulls down the zipper, undoes the button, and forces them down enough so that my throbbing erection is clearly showing. Without a second of hesitation, and with a lot less teasing, he engulfs it in his mouth, taking it whole. I gasp and my body goes rigid but soon relaxes as I feel his mouth working it. I watch his head bob as he does it and I run my fingers through the soft red hair. He purrs and I feel my body tense again at the strange sensation but the feeling doesn't last long. It's not long before I feel my body tighten and I release. Just as I had done he swallows it all and looks up at me, smiling. We kiss again. One thing I will never tire of is the feeling of his lips against mine. I love it. Every bit of it. “Was that good?” He whispers, crawling up my body to lean his head against my shoulder.

“Yeah. But it wasn't good. It was perfect.”

“There is no such thing as perfection.”

“There is and its name is Payton.” I wrap him in a gentle hug. I worry about moving on to the next step but I feel like we're ready. Like he is, both mentally and physically.

He blushes. “Shut up.”

We sit there for a moment quietly lost in our own thoughts. Finally I ask, “Payton. Are you ready to move on to the next level? I don't want to do it if you're not ready.”

“I already answered that earlier. I am completely ready to take you. I want you more than you could ever possible know right now. I want to feel you closer than I ever have before.” He looks up at me and I smile, placing a light kiss in the center of his forehead.

“Let's do this. Do you want to move to somewhere more comfortable?” I ask. “The floor is a little bit hard.”

“Sure. Let's move into the bedroom.” Payton slowly stands and then holds out his hand for me to take. I grab it and he pulls me to my feet. Hand in hand we walk towards the back of the small apartment and to our shared bedroom. Closing the door we move to the bed where I gently push the slightly shorter boy onto his back. Once he's down I reach over into the cupboard in the night stand and grab the only bottle of lube we own and a condom. I have always wondered why we even own lube but I shrug it off. It was probably one of those _eventually_ moments.

I tear open the condom and pull it out. In one swift motion I pull it over my cock and toss the little silver package aside. I then open the lube and pour a rather generous amount onto my fingers. I rub them together so that the liquidy substance is covering at least three of them. I then crawl onto our bed between Payton's legs. He spreads them wider for me and waits patiently. I have to take a deep breath before doing anything more. Then, ever so slowly, I find his tight entrance and press one finger through the tight ring of muscles. There is a slight pop as it enters and Payton groans quietly. “I'm sorry.” I apologize, pressing the finger a little further in. His body is twitching slightly underneath me. It breaks my heart to see him in pain. “Are you alright?” I ask. He nods. I can see him forcing his body to relax. Soon I am able to freely move my finger within him. Another finger follows very closely. His body tenses again. Very slowly I scissor my fingers to loosen him up. It feels odd inside of him, but it's not all together bad. When his body has relaxes I slide one more finger inside of him and scissor more. I finger him until it's nice and loose and until he's moaning with every stroke.

Finally it's the big moment. One that I've been waiting for but am not all that ready for. I take the lube in my hand once more and squirt even more on than before. I then begin to rub it along my entire length, making absolutely sure that there's not a single dry spot. I refuse to let this hurt him. I refuse. When I'm ready I throw the bottle aside and position myself. Payton looks up at me once again through those eyelashes and my heart stops, if only briefly. _He's so beautiful._ I think. _I will_ never _hurt him._ “Are you ready for this?”

“Of course.” He breathes. “With you, I'm ready for anything.” He grips the bed sheets and sets his head back against the pillow in anticipation. Taking a deep breath, I guide myself in. He lets out a very sharp hiss as I pass through the ring of muscles. He's so tight, and so hot, I can barely stand it. “Josiah.” He cries mutely, his eyes squeezed shut. His fingers are white from holding on so hard.

“I'm going to move okay?” I tell him, grabbing his hips. He doesn't even respond. I carefully jerk my hips forward. He let's out a pained cry. I pause but quickly continue. From what I had heard and seen it got better after awhile. I just have to find that spot.

A few more painful thrusts later and Payton is moaning, groaning, and calling out my name as I thrust into him with every I have. I hear our skin slapping together and relish in it. I start alternating speeds and I grab his cock and play with it, rubbing it from top to bottom and tugging on it just lightly. His red hair was in total disarray against the pillow and his body was shining with sweat. His long lashes were brushing against his cheek as his keeps his eyes closed as he calls my name with that sweet mouth.

We continue like this until our bodies tighten and we are calling out each others names. I come, hard, inside him and a few seconds later he comes. His load sprays against my chest and his. Soon, not long after our release, I collapse on top of him, my breathing heavy. After a few seconds I roll off so I'm not crushing him. He rolls onto his side and looks at me then kisses my nose.

“It was great.” He says, smiling. He lays on his arm and continues to look at me with those delicious brown eyes.

“Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too bad did I? Is your ass okay?” I ask rapidly, rolling the condom off. I throw it in a perfect arc into the trash can in the corner of the room. It lands with a loud _thwack_ against the wall before sliding into the can.

He chuckles and I notice that the passion from before is still burning, though not as brightly as it was. “I'm fine. I'm sure I'll be sore in the morning but for now, I'm alright. Also. I couldn't have asked for a better partner. I'm tired now so let's go to sleep.”

“But we're dirty.”

“We'll clean up in the morning.” He replies, snuggling as close to me as he can. He puts his head on my arm and nuzzles into my shoulder. My eyes widen in surprise as this rarely occurs but they soften. I snuggle into him as well and grab that only blanket that's near us. Covering us, I kiss him thrice more before closing my eyes and letting out a slow, steady breath.

“You always were the naturally messy type.” I tell him, smiling. I can hear him smirk and feel a pinch against my inner bicep. “Good night, Payton.”

“Good night, Josiah.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fredrick is excited about a weekend party and Hamilton isn't so sure.

 “Yo. Hamilton. I need to talk to ya man.” Fredrick grinned as he came up behind his best friend, slapping him on the back.

 

“Whenever you need to talk it's not a good thing.” Hamilton replied as he closed his locker and turned to look at the rebellious teen. “But what is it anyway?” Crossing his arms over his chest, with his bag slung over his shoulder, he began striding away. He heard Fredrick close behind.

 

“My parents are going to be gone this weekend. Away from the house from Friday morning until Sunday night.”

 

“What about it?”

 

Fredrick rolled his eyes dramatically. “'<i>What about it?</i> he asks. What a stupid question. Don't you get it man?” He grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. “It's the perfect opportunity for a party. Beer, girls... Maybe even,” he moved his eyes suggestively, “some play time in the bedroom.”

 

“You're gross. And so immature.” Hamilton replied, shaking him off. “You can do what you please but I don't want to be a part of it. I have to study for a big test next week anyway. You should be doing the same.”

 

“Ham, you know that it's not a party without you. Shit just isn't as fun. And why do you need to study anyway? You're fucking brilliant.”

 

“That's a lie and don't call me that. I sound like some sort of prepackaged meat. Also, you could be smart too if you'd only buckle down and study once in awhile.” Hamilton shrugged the hand off his shoulder. “Not to mention we're underage.”

 

“<i>Please</i> Hamilton? Just this once. For me.”

 

The red head turned to stare at him. “You sound like a boyfriend who's begging his girlfriend to let him do something that's illegal.”

 

Fredrick gave him the most pathetic look ever.

 

“You know what, fine. But I won't partake in any sort of stupid drinking. If you want to get shit faced drunk and ruin you future fine.” Hamilton sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “<i>Why</i> do I let you talk me into crazy stuff like this?”

 

“Because you're my best friend and you know I never get to do anything fun?” The blond replied. “Anyway. I'll see you later and I'll text you the details after dinner.” With that they parted.

 

Hamilton watched him go and sighed once again. <i>I just know I'm going to regret this later.</i>

 

Later that evening, and after dinner as promised, Hamilton received a text. Opening the message he let out an exasperated noise. The message read: <i>[Mass Text] Part at my place Saturday night. Starts at seven and goes until no one is dancing any more. Hope to see you there and invite your friends!</i>

 

Quickly he sent a reply stating that he was coming. After this had been accomplished he set to doing his homework. He had a feeling very little studying would be done over the next three days.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Saturday finally came and Fredrick was completely stoked. This was the first time he'd ever done anything like this and it was going to be fantastic. He'd already gotten an older friend to buy a shit ton of alcohol for him and he had tons of snacks. He thought that the snacks was a little bit much but he didn't care. If people ate it, they ate it, and if they didn't well he just wasted fifty dollars of his own money.

 

Anyway as seven rolled around people started arriving. At first it was only a few. By 7:30 only ten people had showed up. It worried Fredrick a little but he kept his spirits up. But by 8:00 there were at least forty people at his house. He realized most of them were people he didn't know but what did he care? It was a good chance to get to know them.

 

It wasn't until almost 9:30 that he realized that his best friend still wasn't at the party. This made him a little angry. <i>That little shit told me he was coming. He lied to me!</i> Out of anger he sent a text to Hamilton. The message was a little rude but he made his point. Almost immediately he got a reply back.

 

<i>Chill out, Fred. I said I'll be there and I will. You know my parents don't like me hanging around you. Even when I told them I was going there to study they didn't believe me. I had to get away from them first. Be there in five.</i>

 

Fredrick let out a sigh of relief. <i>Thank god.</i> Leaning back in the chair he was lounging in he closed his eyes and just listened to the beat of the music that was blaring from his parents sound system. Just as he was starting to really get into it he felt something heavy flop into his lap. Opening his eyes he realized it was a girl.

 

Before he had a chance to say anything she asked him, clearly drunk, “Hey hottie, wanna get frisky?” Her perfectly manicured nails traced the contours of his face as she leaned in to kiss him sloppily on his lips. It kind of disgusted him.

 

“Dude. I don't even know your name.” He said, shoving her away.

 

“Now's a chance to get to know it.”

 

“Piss off. I'm going to get something to drink.” Pushing her off he stood and pushed his way through the crowd of people to his kitchen where he grabbed a beer from one of the coolers and popped it open. In about fifteen seconds flat he guzzled the entire thing before reaching for another. Just as he was about to down the other one Hamilton appeared in front of him, looking just a wee bit shy and out of place. “You made it.” He stated, taking a slow, steady, drink from the bottle.

 

“Only because you were going to chew me out if I didn't.” The redhead replied, huffing “Anyway, how many of these people do you even know? Most of them don't even look our age.”

 

Fredrick shrugged. “I don't know. Ten, maybe fifteen, of them. I told people to invite whoever they wanted. This is a party man. Who cares if I know who's here?”

 

“So you'll have someone to blame if the shit hits the fan when your parents get home?” Hamilton replied, jokingly punching his best friend in the arm. “By the way, what kind of music is this that's playing? I swear to God it all sounds exactly the same.”

 

“Oh yeah? Wait until you get shit-faced. Then you won't care if the music is different not. I could play the same song ten times in a row and you wouldn't know the difference.” Fredrick reached once more into the cooler and produced two beers. He kept one for himself and held out the other to Hamilton.

 

“Fredrick, I already told you that I wasn't going to drink. You can get as shit-faced as you want but I'm not going to touch the stuff.”

 

“Come on, man. Let loose a little. This is your last year of high school. Why not party and do some crazy things?” The blond waggled the bottle in front of him. “One beer. That's it. I won't pester you the rest of the night. Or do you just have a really low alcohol tolerance?”

 

Hamilton glared at him and snatched the bottle away. “You really piss me off.”

 

“And Mr. Honour student is provoked really easily.” He teased, draping his arm over his friend's shoulder and poking him gently in the cheek.

 

“Do you want me to drink it or not?” Hamilton threatened.

 

“Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have given it to you.”

 

The redhead rolled his eyes dramatically before popping the lid to the beer. Before drinking he took a whiff of it. Immediately his look turned to one of disgust. “This smells awful.”

 

“If you're going to whine just give it to me and <i>I'll</i< drink it.” Fredrick reached for but before he could the boy tipped it to his mouth and chugged the entirety of its contents. This made the blond laugh. “You always make a fuss but you're a real man aren't you? At least when someone is making fun of you.”

 

“Shut up and give me another one. I might as well join the fun, ne?” Hamilton said, wiping his mouth. Without a reply, and still chuckling, Fredrick handed him another.

 

After another hour or so passed, both boys were so drunk they couldn't tell up from down, or left from right. They were completely, one hundred percent, smashed. Of course neither of them realized this which is why, when asked, Hamilton gladly followed Fredrick up to his deserted bedroom. It was the one place that had managed to stay people free throughout the night. (Of course it might have helped that it only locked from the inside and only Fred had the key.)

 

Anyway, once inside the room, Fredrick flopped down into his computer chair and let out a snicker. “This party is wicked man.” He continued to snicker and giggle although there was nothing funny happening. Hamilton was giggling too though he was trying his very hardest to hide it. All of a sudden Fredrick grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down into his lap. “You're really sexy, you know that?” He confessed, giggling louder.

 

“You're so drunk. You don't know what you're saying.” The younger boy replied though he didn't struggle to stand. His friend's lap was actually pretty comfortable.

 

“I'm serious. You have like, the softest skin either. It's kind of like a girls-”

 

“I find that insulting-”

 

“Ham, your entire body is really soft.” Fredrick said, his voice growing unusually quiet. His hands, which had been wrapped around the thin waist, began to wander, touching the all too familiar body. They slowly made their way up the lithe body and then down again where they traveled along Hamilton's inner thighs, getting dangerously close to his crotch. “Why are you so soft?”

 

The younger of the boys couldn't help but let out a tiny, suppressed moan as the hands moved ever closer to his private area. “Fred stop it. Seriously. You're drunk and I know you're going to regret this tomorrow. Stop touching me! I'm not a girl.”

 

“B-but you're <i>sooo</i> soft.” Fred whined as he let one hand continue it's tirade on his friends legs while the other one snaked it's way under the silky fabric of his shirt. One of them began to gently trace the contours of the lanky body, his fingers ghost-like on the hot skin.

 

Hamilton groaned a little when the fingers traced over his semi-pert nipples. “Please Fredrick. Stop.” He squirmed a little now, though not enough to actually break free. What many people didn't seem to realize was Hamilton was stronger than Fredrick, even if it didn't look that way. People always say, <i>don't judge a book by it's cover</i> right? “Really. You're going to regret this later on.”

 

“I won't. I promise.” Although his tone was slurred by the alcohol he actually sounded... Reassuring. Like he meant exactly what he was saying. For the briefest of seconds Hamilton truly believed that maybe the beer hadn't affected his mind as much as he thought it had. “Come on, man.”

 

“But we won't go all the way-”

 

“That, I can't guarantee. Sorry.”

 

“You do realize I'm not a women.”

 

“And <i>you</i> do realize you're not struggling enough to be truly complaining?” Fredrick shot back as he began to slowly massage his friends stomach while his other hand, which had remained idle throughout this, finally made its appearance. It came to rest of the front of Hamilton's jeans. Fredrick was surprised to find that his friend was already partially hard. “Dude. You're hard.”

 

“Shut up!” He squeaked as his face lit up. “It's because of the beer.”

 

“I'm sure it is. But,” suddenly he rolled his hips forward, “can't you feel me too?” He rolled them forward again, rubbing his half-formed erection against the redheads back.

 

“D-don't!” He pleaded letting out yet another moan. It felt strangely good. It didn't feel at all disgusting, or strange, to have Fred's length pressing into his back.

 

“You mean please continue, right?” Slowly he started to palm his friend, rubbing against it gently with the heel of his hand. The whimpering noises were hypnotic to hear. Fredrick was embarrassed to admit that he'd never done it with another human being so all the sounds were a first for him. And the fact that it was his best guy didn't bother him. Not really at least. Though maybe, on the off chance, it was just because of how fucking inebriated he was. Maybe his body just couldn't tell the difference between man and woman.

 

There was no comprehensible response. So he continued. As this went on his lips began their attack, leaving ghost-like kisses on his neck and shoulder blades. This sent shivers down his body. “You're too sensitive for a guy.” Fredrick muttered. Although it'd only been a few minutes he was already tired of just touching him through his clothes. He wanted to actually feel him. He wanted to feel the soft, supple skin.

 

“Shut up!” Hamilton ordered letting out a soft whimper. Of all the emotions flooding his head he was least happy to be feeling pleasure. He was feeling very, very aroused, by the older boys touches. They were so gentle it was hard to believe it was a man touching him at all. And this bothered him. Never once in his life had he ever thought about having sex with another guy. There was nothing wrong with those that were gay but he just wasn't one of them. He loved the look, and the feel, of a woman's body. Every part of them was so soft, and squishy. It was perfect. Men's bodies were just too hard and rough. There was nothing especially great about them.

 

“Let's move to the bed.”

 

“You want to continue?”

 

“We're both totally horny. Why not enjoy each others company? And, if we're as drunk as you say we are, we won't remember tomorrow morning anyway right?”

 

“Stop thinking so rationally.”

 

“Right away.” Fredrick replied as he withdrew his hands and lips from his best friend's body. Softly he pushed him from his lap and to his feet. Standing he prodded Hamilton until he was in front of the bed where he then pressed him backwards, watching as he landed with a soft '<i>thwump</i> on it. “You're totally sexy.”

 

“You already said that.”

 

“And I'll keep saying it until the fucking cows come home.” A smile came to his lips as he made a bridge with his body over the other boy's. It was then that he noticed the slightly shaking of the smaller frame. “Are you really that nervous?”

 

“Maybe a little. It's my first time ever doing anything like this with a dude.”

 

“Me too but it can't be that much different than fucking a girl, right?”

 

Hamilton blushed a bright red and looked away. “I wouldn't know what that experience is like.”

 

Fredrick let out a little giggle. “You're a virgin both ways? Wow. And I underestimated you.” As he spoke his hands made their way down his body again, one coming to rest on the slightly muscular chest and the other paused before deciding to become a support on the bed. Slowly he leaned down to kiss him in the crook of his neck. “Come on. Look at me.”

 

“No. It's too embarrassing.”

 

“Then I'll make you.” He teased, using the hand on the boys chest to turn his face upwards. Immediately the kid closed his eyes to avoid direct eye contact. “Just open them, man. If I'm not worried about this then you shouldn't worry about it.”

 

“No, it's the exact <i>opposite</i> of that. Because <i>you're</i> not worried, <i>I</i> need to be. One of us needs to be mature.” Hamilton replied, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, trying to block out every last bit of light there was.

 

Shrugging Fredrick leaned down and pressed his lips to Hamilton's. When there was no quick response he prodded further, sticking his tongue out and poking at the thin lips pressed against his. “Open up.” He whispered, nibbling his bottom lip, eliciting a moan.

 

“Forget it.”

 

“I'll keep doing this until you agree.” Fredrick moved to bite the other side of the kids mouth, nibbling just a little harder, but not hard enough to draw blood. He smirked when he moaned again, this time louder than all the others put together. This also cause his mouth to open just the tiniest bit. Fred took this opportunity to let his tongue slip inside, catching the boy by surprise. Within seconds though, after a slightly struggle, he relaxed and let his mouth be dominated.

 

By the time they broke apart the red of his face had faded from the red of shame, to a lighter, softer, red of pleasure. “You're such a good kisser. Why do you kiss so well?”

 

“Don't flatter me. It won't get you anywhere-”

 

“Do it again. Kiss me.”

 

“No prob.” Fred leaned in again and pressed his lips to the boys, humming slightly. The vibration seemed to please him. While all this was going on, the hand that had been holding Hamilton's face to his, let go and slowly trailed back down to his crotch where it began to work on opening the button. When it finally popped open, Fredrick broke apart and looked down, taking notice of his friend. The boy was spread out on his bed, one hand clenched into an almost fist on his pillow, his other one held up at his chest. A frightened look cast over his face for a brief second, but vanished before he could really take note of it. “Ham, are you really sure you want to do this? You look scared shitless.”

 

“I don't know if I'm ready. I don't think it's right to do these kinds of things with people you don't love. But it feels good, so I don't really want to stop.” He admitted softly, turning away again. “It's just... I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning and wonder what the hell happened. I don't want it to get awkward between us. Neither of us are gay and yet here we are, willingly giving ourselves up to each other. It's weird. Just... Too weird.”

 

“Then let's stop-”

 

“No!” Hamilton's hand shot out and grabbed the front of Fredrick's hoodie. “I already told you I'd be the rational one here. Just keep going until I say stop. I want this. I want to know what it's like, shit-faced or not!”

 

“Okay then. Let's start where we left off.” Once again he leaned in and pressed his lips to Hamilton's, his tongue poking around until it was allowed to enter. One idle hand made it's way back down to his unbuttoned pants and slid underneath the fabric, wrapping itself around the rock-hard member. At first he moved his hand slowly up and down the length of it but gradually the pace quickened. Feeling emboldened he even began to fondle his balls, giving them a light squeeze.

 

The sounds the kid made were driving him made. They were so beautiful coming from his mouth. Fredrick wanted to hear more. He wanted to taste more too so as he unbuttoned the silk-like shirt his mouth ravished Hamilton's neck, ears, cheeks, and collar bone with kisses, sucking on the pale skin until a dark, bruise-like, mark was left behind. This seemed to please the younger boy greatly.

 

Once the shirt had been undone Fredrick kissed lower and lower, leaving more thank one hickey in his wake. Right between Hamilton's pecs he paused, contemplating something. He'd never liked doing it on women, but would it be different with a man? Or more to the point, would it be different with Ham?

 

“What's wrong?” The boy in question breathed, his face flushed in pure pleasure.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about.” He assured him before coming to a conclusion. He'd never know for sure until he tried. Carefully he moved his lips over to one pert bud. Taking it between his lips he began sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it. His motivation went up when he felt Hamilton buck underneath him. After a minute focusing on one of them he moved to other, repeating the same movements, being rewarded with the glorious sound of his friend calling out.

 

At some point Hamilton had taken hold of the bed sheets in a death grip. His knuckles were completely white from the force. Everything felt so good. His entire body felt electric. The hot feel of tongue against skin left him feeling tingly in a good way. “M-more.” He groaned, arching his back.

 

“No prob.” He teased as he he rubbed his friend's cock even harder. He continued to suck on his nipple for awhile before using his tongue to make a trail down his stomach to his navel where he paused. For the second time that night he wondered if he wanted to really do what he was about to do. Sucking another guy off just didn't sound awesome but at the same time he really wanted to do it. “I'm going to do it.” He finally announced. Gently he started to shimmy Hamilton's pants off, removing his hand just long enough to help. When he'd gotten them sufficiently low enough, he took the hardened member once more in his hands, slowly massaging it. “This will be my first time ever giving head-”

 

“Don't say that! It makes it sound totally gross.”

 

“It is gross but if we're going to do this I might as well do it right.”

 

“But you don't have to do that. It's unnecessary.”

 

“But you'll never have a chance to experience this again. Might as well do it right.” With those words ringing in the air he leaned down, after moving his hands, and took him completely into his mouth. His first thought was how bitter it tasted, and his second was how weird the veins felt against his tongue. He noted how it didn't really bother him to feel them running the length of the boys cock.

 

After a few steady strokes with his mouth he backed off a bit and ran his tongue along the largest vein protruding from it. His tongue traced all the way from the very tip to his balls where he took one between his lips and sucked on it. This caused Hamilton to buck in to him and whimper out in pleasure. Smiling Fredrick began to softly hum, causing his mouth to vibrate. This seemed to please the guy even more. After a few moments he took him whole again, continuing to hum and vibrate against him. Suddenly there were hands in his hair, gripping him tightly, and nearly forcing him down again. When he backed away he looked up at Hamilton's face and smiled. His face was flushed but it looked pleased. <i>I don't like doing that but damn is it worth it.</i>

 

“Can we go all the way?” He asked as he backed up far enough to sit on his haunches. “If this is as far as you're comfortable with I'll stop. Just tell me-”

 

“Fuck me damn it! I need the experience and you already said this is probably the only chance I'm ever going to have without being called a fag. We're completely wasted but we're lucid enough to know exactly what we're doing so let's just do it.” Hamilton replied sharply, sitting up on his elbows after he'd let go of the soft blond tussle’s of hair. He sounded a little short of breath as he spoke. A sheen of sweat made his entire body glisten and he seemed entirely sure of what he was saying.

 

“Fine. Just let me get some lube and a condom.” Fredrick replied, sliding off the bed. He moved to the table next to the head of his bed and opened the only drawer. From inside he produced a tiny little tube and a silver plastic package. Immediately he ripped open the condom and proceeded to pull it over himself. Once it had been situated he went back to the bed and crawled on again, popping open the tube as he did so. Once he was comfortable he poured a generous amount of the liquid-like substance onto the boys stomach, watching as it slid down his body, all the way down to the puckered entrance. With experienced fingers he rubbed it over the lithe body, slowly, and teasingly. This only ended when he'd reached his destination. He stopped completely at the tiny hole, contemplating his next thought. He didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time, all he could think about was pounding that virgin hole all the way 'til morning.

 

Shaking his head he reached once more for the discarded lube and popped it open, pouring even more of the slippery goo onto his fingers. Making sure that it coated his fingers completely he reached down and pressed gently into his entrance, pushing at a painstakingly slow pace. It made him twitch to hear the sudden groans of severe discomfort Hamilton seemed to be experiencing. “Dude, are you alright?”

 

“I'm fine.” Hamilton replied, biting back another groan of discomfort. He could feel Fredrick's finger inside him, moving and pressing further inside. It wasn't really painful per se. It was more that he wasn't used to the feeling. It was like his body was trying to get used to having something foreign inside him. <i>If this is what it's like now what's it going to feel like when he's inside me with his cock?</i> He pondered, squirming when another finger was pushed inside him. “Whoa whoa whoa. What's with the second finger?”

 

“Man I'm not that small. If I don't stretch you probably I'm going to tear you apart.”

 

Hamilton blushed, slightly embarrassed by the statement. It just made their “predicament” even more real. Eventually his body got used to having his friends fingers inside him but it seemed that wasn't quite enough. A third and final finger was added, making Hamilton silently cry out in pain. His back arched and his entire body shivered. His body clamped up around Fredrick's fingers making it impossible for him to move.

 

“Hamilton are you okay, man?” Fredrick asked, prepared to take his fingers out if he saw even the slightest trace of hidden pain. “I'm going to take them out one at a time, okay?”

 

Hamilton's hand shot out and grabbed his best friend by the wrist, his head thrown back on the pillow, his hair flaring out around him, and tears dangling dangerously from the corners of his eyes. “Don't you dare even think about it. I can handle this. Just keep going.” As he said this he forced his body to relax and to take in more of the half visible fingers. He let his breathing settle and started taking deep, steady breaths. Finally his body relaxed to the point Fredrick's could almost move freely. Hamilton melted into the bed, feeling the fingers working deep within him, stretching and working his virgin entrance. All of a sudden the fingers slipped out of him, leaving him feeling empty. Looking up, about to protest, he noticed that the blond had taken his own manhood and was working it, stroking it vigorously until cum began seeping out the tip. He watched as the boy reached for the lube and opened it again, lathering it on thick to his rubbered cock. Then he tossed it aside, all the way to the other side of the room. Leaning down he made a bridge with his body over Hamilton's and looked him straight in the eye.

 

“After this there's no turning back, Ham. Are you sure you want this?”

 

“I'm not sure of anything Fredrick. There's been no turning back since I first stepped foot inside this house. In a way, I think, this has always meant to be.” He reached up and wrapped his arms around the thin neck, bringing him closer and closer until he could kiss him chastely on the nose, and then the lips. “Let's do this okay? We'll never look back.”

 

“Even though we're completely shit-faced and we won't remember tomorrow?”

 

“Let me tell you a secret, Fredrick. I'm not drunk. I never was. I never drank that stupid beer. I'm just really good at pretending.” Hamilton kissed him again, hugging him as close as he could without making the poor boy collapse.

 

Fredrick's eyes went wide and then softened. “Of course you weren't. I should have known that. Want to know the truth from me? I have a really high alcohol tolerance. I can drink almost as I want and my brain is still clear as day. How do you like that truth?”

 

“I think it's a bull face lie.” Hamilton snickered, burying his nose into his boyfriends neck. It hadn't been confirmed but deep down inside Hamilton knew it to be true. That's what they were. That's what they'd always been meant to be. Even though they were the most unlikeliest of friends they were the most likely of lovers. Hamilton believe in fate, but he believed that something had brought them together and he believed... No he <i>knew</i> that nothing was <i>ever</i> going to tear them apart.

 

For a few silent moments they laid there like that, Fredrick awkwardly hanging over Hamilton while Hamilton wrapped himself around the slightly more muscular body. Finally Fred had to move. He could feel the lube drying and he didn't want to get up to retrieve the bottle he'd so carelessly thrown aside. Repositioning himself in front of his new lover he reached down and inserted one finger again, then one more, carefully restretching it. He wanted to make absolutely certain that he didn't hurt him too bad. Then, after withdrawing his fingers, he placed one hand on Hamilton's hip, and used his other to carefully guide his leaking member to the puckered hole. Once it was right in front of it he slowly pushed his hips forward, snailing his way in. There was a very slight popping noise as he pushed through the ring of muscle. He could feel Hamilton's body clench up around him and he could hear his breath hitch as he got further in. When he was fully sheathed he took a deep breath and just paused, letting the boy under him get used to it.

 

As he felt Hamilton's body adjust he gave a few test thrusts, flinching when he heard him whimper in pain. It took a good three minutes before Fredrick could give a full out thrust and when he did the sound made was music to his ears. It was a third whimper, a third moan, and a third groan but it was one hundred percent pleasure. He gave another thrust, this one a little harder than the last. The sounds rang loud and clear in his ears again. This prompted him to continue without hesitation. So he did.

 

Pulling out until the tip was nearly showing he thrust into him with all he had. And then again, and again, and then again. He pulled himself into a steady rhythm. Fredrick's hands rested on Hamilton's hips as support, helping him to bring their bodies even closer. He could feel the shudder underneath him when he'd hit the perfect spot. Now, as he hit it every time, there was a shudder and some sort of sound, though most only came out half formed.

 

Both of them were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Their skin slapped together where their bodies connected and neither of them could keep their lips away from the others.

 

It was a good fifteen minutes later when Fredrick felt his balls tighten. He didn't want to come first though so he did the first thing that came to mind. He reached down slightly and took Hamilton's cock in his right hand and began stroking it. His pace was inconsistent while still trying his best to pleasure the younger boy as well as he could. Not long after he began he felt Hamilton's body clench around him. He threw his head back and cried out as he came, splattering himself, Fred, and the bed, with his seed. Before the blond could even think twice he came as well, watching as his lover came, and feeling himself as he filled the boys insides. When the two of them came down off their sex high Fredrick fell forward on top of the redhead. His breathing was a little ragged and he was all sweaty but he felt good. He pulled out and let his now limp member just hang.

 

Five minutes later Hamilton was asleep. About two minutes after that, after pulling the condom off and throwing it in the trash, Fredrick was asleep next to him, holding the boy tightly to his body.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning they woke up early, bleary and a little out of it. When they finally found their way downstairs, Fredrick's reality slapped him in the face. His house looked like a tornado or three had come through, leaving his entire house a disaster zone. “I'm so fucked...” He groaned, face-palming.

 

Hamilton grinned and replied, kissing the boy lightly on the cheek. “You got that right.” Smiling ear to ear he began making his way around the room, cleaning up the bits and pieces of trash carelessly scattered around.

 


	6. Tutor Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only supposed to be some basic tutoring.

The doorbell chimed downstairs. Once. Then twice. Then repeatedly, in rapid succession. Not thirty seconds later a heavy fist pounded on the door, followed by the incessant ringing of the bell. Plucking his headphones out of his ears, Andrew strained to hear anything from downstairs. Just as he was about to put his headphones back in, a few more heavy thuds reached his ears. Sighing heavily, he pushed his rolling chair back and stood. Giving a good stretch he walked the length of his room and threw open the door just as the person began ringing the doorbell repeatedly again. "I'm coming!" He screamed. "Hold your damn horses." Finding the stairs, he raced down them in a heartbeat and when he got to the bottom he took a few short hops forward and opened the white front door.

"Do you even KNOW how long I've been pounding on your God damn front door?" On the other side of the threshold stood a familiar face. Darker tanned skin with brilliant goldish eyes. His hair was dishevelled, yet neat, and was pushed hastily behind his ears.

"Carter, I'm sure you're bad enough at math you can't even add minutes together-"

"Don't TEST me. Fifteen fucking minutes-"

"I gave you my number for a reason-"

"You honestly think I kept it?"

Andrew rolled his eyes and snorted. "You're more stupid than I thought. Come on in before the bugs join us." Stepping aside he motioned the boy to come in. Once the boy was inside he swung the door shut and asked, “Did you want to study in the kitchen? Otherwise my room is free. My parents will be home in a few hours and they're not very considerate.”

Carter shrugged. “I don't care. I just want to get this over with and go home.”

“Well just go upstairs then since I already have all my stuff spread out.” He turned on his heel and proceeded back up the steps he originally came from. “You can hang your sweatshirt on the coat tree there if it's too warm.” He said, pausing half way up. “Oh, and take off your shoes. My mum hates it when dirt gets upstairs.”

Rolling his eyes the older boy set his bag down and shrugged off his football sweatshirt, hanging it on one of the tree's limbs and then toed off one shoe and then the other. Picking them up by the heels he moved them onto a rug that was just to the left of the door where two other pairs were already sitting. Grabbing the rather sad sack of books by the straps he followed Andrew up the single flight of stairs into the bedroom. Once inside Andrew beelined immediately over to his desk; a very simple table top with two metal supports on either side and long, flat pieces balancing it out on the bottom. It was already covered in copious amounts of paper, pencils, pens, etc. School related things basically. He shovelled them into one giant pile to make room for Carter's things. “Who would have thought you'd be this messy?” Carter sassed, letting his bag drop to the floor.

The brunette shot him a very dirty look and snapped, “Shut up.” Pushing most of what was left to the top, he pulled the only other chair in his room, a rickety straight backed one, next to the swivel chair already pulled close. “You can have that chair. I'll sit here.”

“Sure.” The raven-haired athlete couldn't help but smile. Sometimes it was fun to pick on the kid. As he went to sit down he glanced around the room. The continuity of the room was atrocious. The bed and dress were meticulous and clean. All the sheets were tucked nicely under the mattress and the pillows were propped perfectly against the wall. Everything on top of the dresser was organized to a T. From what he could tell they were in order by colour, size, and shape. On the other side of things, the TV/video game stand was an utter mess with games thrown hastily into a drawer that didn't close, along with the controllers and cords. There were two different piles of clothes on each side of the room, with no distinction of possibly clean, or dirty. The walls were lined with posters of mainstream pop and rock artists, but also ones with foreign bands and bands with non-English characterization. “Do you have split personalities or what?” He asked as he pulled out his textbook and notebook.

“Anything that looks relatively clean? My mum did. She is a neat freak and will come in twice a week and rearrange things to her liking. It's borderline OCD sometimes I think.”

Carter snorted. "You're in high school and your mum still cleans your room?"

"Get off it man. She cleans when I’m at school so it's not like I have much choice. She's my mum. She does what she wants, when she wants, and there's nothing I can do about it." Andrew flopped back into the wooden chair, cringing as a sharp pain ran its way up his spine from sitting down too hard. "Anyway, let's get this over with. I'm enjoying this about as much as you enjoying reading books."

"Well that's a stereotype if I've ever heard." The boy muttered quietly. "But whatever, fine. Let's just get this over with." Throwing himself into the other chair, the two boys went at it.

Over an hour and a half later, Carter threw up his hands and grunted, “I give up! This fucking stupid.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and pushed back his bangs _again,_ leaving them on end and disrupted. “It's not stupid. And you were making progress.”

The football player draped himself over the top of the desk, strewing papers and writing utensils everywhere. “No I wasn't. I don't remember a damn word you said.”

“Bullshit. You were doing problems on your own. You didn't really even need my help after awhile. I was just your support; like a crutch or something.”

Carter closed his eyes and sighed. “Whatever. I'm exhausted, man. I need a break.”

“Want me to go grab us something to drink? I have soda in the garage.”

After a moment of silence, the boy replied back, his voice sleepy, “Nah. I'm good. Soda's not good for you anyway. And why do you call it soda? It's pop.”

“You're really going to argue that?” Even though Carter couldn't see him do it, he raised his eyebrows, a smile forming on his lips. “It's a difference of opinion.” Clasping his fingers together he stretched his arms forward and let out a long, drawn out sigh. When he'd stretched to his hearts content, he followed suit, and draped himself over the desk, using one arm as a pillow.

They was a peaceful silence between them for a few minutes as each of them let their minds wander. Finally Carter opened his eyes, and when he did, his breath caught in the back of his throat. Staring back at him were a pair of beautiful grey eyes, with a hint of blue around the pupils. They were drooping terribly as the kid tried to keep them awake, giving him the sensual look of a much older gentleman. His lips parted slightly and Carter could smell the faint scent of mint, possibly from a piece of gum or an Altoid. 

“What are you staring at?”

Andrew's voice drew him from his haze and brought him back to his senses. “Sorry. I was just.... I don't even know.” He was at a loss for words.

Slowly the two of them raised their heads until they were both staring at each other. Their breathing hastened and they found themselves growing ever closer... closer... closer. And then their lips were touching, softly, gently. And then it was war. Their mouths clashed like titans as they pushed heavily against each other to gain dominance. It ended quickly, just as it had started. The two of them leaned back in surprise, their eyes wide, and their hearts racing. Both fists were clenched and their minds were blank.

“I-I didn't mean to do that.” Andrew sputtered first.

Carter nodded, his mouth flapping wide open. He didn't understand what just happened. One second he'd been staring at those beautiful eyes and the next he was practically making out with a kid he'd only known a few weeks. He didn't have any problem with the fact that it was a boy but the fact that it had happened so suddenly with no real consent from either of them. Or had it happened because there  _was_ silent consent? He didn't even known any more. He used the back of his hands to wipe his lips, still feeling the tingling sensation from the surprise kiss. “That was... Are you... I don't know.” Carter blubbered softly.

After what felt like an eternity, Andrew sputtered, “It wasn't all that bad though. I don't think....” His face flushed a light shade of pink and he looked away.

Hesitating, Carter replied, “We could try it again. And make sure.”

“Make sure what?”

“That it was awful. Terrible. The worst thing we've ever experienced in our short, insignificant lives.” The football star lowered his gaze, and scuffed his feet restlessly against the floor. “Though I could be wrong, too.”

A smile came to Andrew's lips and, despite the situation, laughed. “Who would've thought. A meat-head like you admitting he was wrong. I guess you really do see something new every day.”

Blushing he responded, his voice angry, “Well aren't you just full of stereotype's.”

Andrew shrugged nonchalantly, the flush of his face gone. “I'd say I'm sorry but it's really hard not to stereotype when literally all of your meat head friends act the same way.” Although not visible his heart thumped quite loudly when he saw the taut skin turn bright pink.

“They only act that way because people put them into a box. When they decide to step out of that box people make fun of them, like you're making fun of me now.” Carter bit back, willing the blush in his cheeks to disappear.

Andrew didn't reply immediately but eventually muttered, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way-”

“Well there's not many ways to mean something like that.” Carter finally forced the blush back. “And sorry. I didn't mean to be that rude.”

The two of them sighed and dropped their eyes to the floor, shuffling their feet uncomfortably. They sat in a rather stifling silence until finally it was too much for either of them. The younger of the two reached out and cupped the lightly stubbled chin of his study partner, and turned it towards him. Without looking him in the eyes he leaned in and kissed him again, this time lingering just the littlest bit longer. The other boy kissed back, momentarily forgetting the previous conversation.

After pulling back, Andrew glanced at his face and sighed. “I didn't think kissing boys would be so... Boring.”

“Boring?”

“Yeah. Boring. I thought I'd see stars, or my heart would pound mercilessly against my chest. My chest would feel tight. Something. But instead, it feels just like kissing any other girl.... Without the bad stubble, and the stench of too much axe.”

Carter's eyes widened, and then frowned. He muttered, “I don't stink, thanks.” After a second he sighed and then chuckled. “People's preconceived notions of kissing the same sex are an amusing thing.”

“' _Preconceived'_ ? I didn't think you'd know such a big word-”

“I'm bad at math, not English.” The boy reached out and placed his hand against Andrew's cheek, much the same way he held his. “As well as history, and science, and basically everything that's not English.” Without really thinking about it he leaned in and whispered into his ear, “I could show you something that could give you those results.” Grinning he sat back and waited for a reaction. His heart thudded against his chest as he waited, a single droplet of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Andrew's hand dropped and he leaned back as well, contemplating what the boy had just said. “I'm curious what you could possibly mean by that.”

"Oh come one now. With that brain of yours I wouldn't think it that hard to figure out." The pounding was intense now, thudding from the very core, radiating up and out. The sweat slowly dripped from his brow, falling onto the slightly trembling lips, eradicating the taste of Andrew and replacing it with the salty taste of perspiration.

Snorting, Andrew shook his head. There was a vague inkling of what Carter intended to do and Andrew's mind reeled as he tried to take it in. Although he wasn't necessarily against the idea, it had never occurred to him to do it. “If I'm thinking what you're thinking, I think you're out of your God damn mind.”

“We can't just leave things like this.”

“Like what? There is  _nothing_ here.”

Carter leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, his fingers coming to a temple in front of his mouth. “I don't know what  _this_ is,” he gestured with a single finger between them, “but it's certainly not  _nothing._ I'm not saying that there is more than awkward companionship but it's certainly not just a friendly enemy stance either.”

“Friendly enemy? There's no such thing, dimwit.” The cogs and wheels in his head screeched as they turned faster, an irrational panic creeping into the crevices between the wheels pegs. What Carter was implying was something practically unheard of for him. But was he really wanting to tell him no? “I really wish you would just spit it out instead of playing this mind game with me. I've already got a good handle of what you want but I'd rather you be the one to say it out loud, so I'm not later held accountable.”

The thunderous roar had settled, nothing more than a distant rumble now, in Carter's mind. His own wheels turned steadily as he tried to piece together his words so that what he stated next would be done justice. “Let's have sex.” He finally stated, none so eloquently.

“I fucking knew it.” Andrew jumped to his feet and immediately started pacing his room from the door, to his desk, to his bed, and back. His hands shook at his sides and the mechanics in his brain squealed as it processed what was being said. How had a such a simple thing as a study session suddenly gone from so normal, to beyond anyone's wildest imagination? All he could think of was a bad porno where a hot girl came over to “study” and her mentor turned it into sexy fun times. Except their roles were reversed, which just made it so much worse. “I mean, I kind of knew what you were thinking but are you serious? We're guys. I have nothing wrong with the gay community, in fact I don't care at all about it, but I'm not a part of them. I have no intention of becoming a part of them-”

“Sorry to interrupt but seriously, relax. With your brain I'm surprised you don't know that a man's g-spot is inside his anal cavity. Straight men have experimented with 'gay sex,'” he made air quotes with his fingers, “since God knows how long. Your prostate being stimulated is practically orgasm worthy. Not to mention saying you don't care at all is almost worse. You realize that you're only gay if you actively fall in love, and have sex, only with people of the same gender right? Having sex with me wouldn't make you gay.”

Andrew stopped pacing and turned to look at Carter who seemed more relaxed than he should have been, all things considered. “I know all that, and I didn't mean it that way but seriously. I'm not sure how to respond to something like that. All we've done is kiss a few times. That isn't sexual, not at all. In other countries it's completely normal to greet each other with a kiss.”

“Mouth to mouth?”

“Maybe not mouth to mouth but-” Andrew sighed in frustration. His mind was trying to come up with a legitimate reason to tell him no. He didn't hate gays so he couldn't reasonably freak out. The kisses had been nice, so he couldn't turn back on his word. The kid was completely right about heterosexual experimentation so that was out the window too. He had no legitimate reason to say no. “My parents will be home soon.” He wheezed, turning around to avoid letting the football star see the confusion and conflicting emotions flickering across his features.

“Andrew. Just say no. I'm not going to force you. It was just an idea. I'm only here to study so I can pass my classes.” Carter sighed and leaned back in the chair, wiping the drying sweat from his eyes and cheeks. The thumping of his heart was completely settled and the wheels in his head stopped turning at ridiculous speeds. He was normal again. “You don't need to over think it.”

Silence. Andrew paced a few steps and then stopped. The kid was right. Why think about it until his head spun? He was an adult. He could make choices, and even if he regretted it, he could learn from it. Facing him, Andrew stated calmly, “Let's do it. We're young. I can't say I won't regret the decision an hour from now, but I'll learn something from it.”

“And you're not just saying this because you think I'm pressuring you?”

“I'm not that easy to persuade.”

Carter looked at him, stared into a pair of eyes that could hardly stare back, and searched. He searched for a sign of an uneasy decision and when he found nothing of the sort, he got to his feet. Although feeling the need to stretch, he ignored it and took the few short steps across the room to stand in front of his tutor. “You're positive?” He asked once more. The beating of his heart grew loud again, and the nervousness inside of him caused his knee's to quake and grow weak.

“I don't know how many more creative ways I can tell you yes.” Andrew quipped as his face grew hot. Those beautiful eyes stared into him, figuring him from the inside out. “But really, my parents will be home soon, and I'm no good at explaining the unexplainable.”

For about a minute they stood their, awkwardly, swaying back and forth from one foot to the other and shuffling their feet. When the anxiety was literally tangible in the air around them, Carter went for it, and grabbed the other boy by the shoulders and brought him into an unrealistically breathtaking kiss. His fingers dug into the taut skin beneath the thin t-shirt before pulling him flush against his own body. Letting go he drove his calloused fingers into the ruffled tresses of dark hair and grabbed hold. The rest of his body seemed to move on its own. His head tilted one way and then the other to hold onto dominance, his tongue pushing its way into Andrews open mouth. Only when completely necessary did he pull back to breathe but without missing a beat he delved right back in.

The moment seemed to last forever but eventually it was over. They were forced to pull back, saliva dripping from the corner of their mouths as they tried to regain composure. Their breathing came out as heaves and gasps, their lungs emptied completely. With only a non-verbal communication, what came next was obvious.

Carters fingers let go of the soft hair in his grasp, deciding instead to trail down the back of his head and the nape of his neck. Leaning in slowly he pressed his lips to Andrews throat and drew a deep breath. His nostrils filled with his natural scent mixed with that of a neutral scented soap. He tasted the sickeningly sweet cologne on his tongue, and the back of his throat burned as the flavour went down. There was something about the scent that he couldn't quite decipher. It was as if the lack of sleep, and restlessness, materialized a smell that cascaded over him as he continued to breath in everything around him. It was a tangible anxiousness he could feel.

“Andrew.”

“Yes?” Subconsciously he leaned his head against Carters as he relished the feeling of hot breath against his own heated skin.

Kissing his way up the boys neck to his ear he whispered softly, “Maybe you should shower first?”

Andrew started, freezing up a little, “Are you insinuating that I smell?”

“No, stupid.” I'm hoping that it'll calm you down a little. I can feel the tenseness in your muscles.”

“There's no way you can feel that-”

“I play football. I'm more worried when my muscles aren't tense than when they are. I know what it feels like.”

Andrew shuddered a little when he felt the breath of his 'student' in the cavity of his ear. The scent of mint gum, and other similar minty items, wafted into his nose, a familiar burning in his throat. (Like that of too much mouth wash or perhaps a shot too many of whisky. [Which he'd know nothing about.]) “Maybe you're right. You'll be here when I get back won't you?”

“This was my idea. I promise you I won't be going anywhere.” Pulling away, Carter dropped his hands to his side and stepped back. His body felt naked without the second body against him. “Go. Relax your body.”

Looking hazy Andrew nodded before turning towards the door and wobbling towards it one step at a time. Find a hold on the door frame he slowly went step by step to the bathroom.

Sighing, Carter stood perfectly still, preoccupied with thoughts of what was happening, and what was about to happen. His night had turned out much stranger than he would've ever thought possible.

Fifteen minutes later the younger boy appeared in the doorway, and to Carter's surprise, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. The shirt he wore was soaked through, leaving very little to the imagination. His well developed body peeked through the wet spots, the shirt sticking to abs Carter wouldn't have thought he had. Pink nipples stood at attention from the shirt growing steadily colder. His already dark hair, black from the water, laid flat against his forehead and neck, water dripping in rivulets down his cheeks and throat. Within seconds of seeing him, an animal hunger fired up in the football star.

“Do you feel more relaxed, Andrew?” Carter spoke his name, watching for the reaction he'd get. His stomach churned and clenched as the pale cheeks flared a bright red and the boy diverted his eyes. Standing still was becoming impossible.

Andrew nodded awkwardly, becoming hyper aware of his under dressed body and of the eyes staring him down like he was food. He had to concur: things were definitely not how he'd planned for the night. “I feel better. Should we continue where we left off?”

“Definitely.” The boy beckoned him forward with a simple gesture of his finger. When within reach, he pulled him close again, noting that the neutral soap had been replaced with a slightly more floral one. “I want to remind you again that you can tell me to stop at any point. I won't be offended.”

Leaning in hesitantly, Andrew kissed him chastely on the lips, shivering as his nerves lit up one by one. Out of the blue he could feel everything, the butterfly touches on his skin and the air blowing between Carter's parted lips. “For the love of all that is Holy, please stop with that. I've already come too far to back down now.”

Instantly Carter pulled away, the fire in his belly dissipating before it had a chance to fully bloom. “You listen here. There is no such thing as being 'too far.' If we're in the middle of passion and you get scared, and you want to turn back, you better damn well tell me. I don't want to go down in your history as some dumbass jock who coerced you into having a sexual encounter with a man. I don't want to be remembered as your rapist later in life. I will not force you. Not right now. Not fifty minutes from now. Your body. Your decisions. Your rules. You got that?” His tutor nodded, eyes wide. “Good.” Leaning in once more he pressed his lips against the boys, waiting for the boy to kiss back. When it happened his hands naturally slid into place at his hips, pulling him close once more.

For a good while they stood like this in the middle of the floor; gently kissing the other, Andrew dripping water all over the floor and soaking Carter in the process. Carter let his hands wander, though, touching the firm chest and broad shoulders. He ran his hands through the tousled hair and against the nape of his neck. His fingers etched the body into memory, though he doubted it would be much use after the night was over.

Eventually they were forced to pull apart again but without thinking about it, the young jock started pulling Andrew towards the bed, and sat down, pulling him onto his lap in the process. There was little resistance put forth as Andrew knelt down on one knee between Carters parted legs. A considerable amount of more kissing ensued though this time, Carter had a mission. Very carefully he began pulling the grossly wet t-shirt over the boys head, pausing only long enough for him to put his arms in the air. He threw it perfectly to the side where it landed against the wall with a loud _thwump_ as it slid to the floor.

Leaning back a little Carter viewed the body in awe. “Did you ever play sports?” He asked, touching the firm abs with shaking fingers. He knew guys on the team whose abs had less definition than his last girlfriend but Andrew's were magnificent.

Andrew shrugged. “I played soccer and basketball as a kid. My mum put me in gymnastics when I was really young and I did that for probably five years before she realized I was getting teased for it. I do weight training twice a week so that my arms don't get flabby.” His fingers traced the side of Carters face, feeling faded acne scars, and other little blemishes. He ran his thumbs over the heavy bags under his eyes from too little sleep and across the surprisingly pudgy cheeks. It was apparent he had yet to grow out of his baby face. “My family is naturally pretty fit so it's never been hard for me to maintain muscle.”

“Your genetics have some to do with it, but I'm honestly surprised by how well you seem to take care of yourself.” He placed his hands on the slim waist, gripping it tight. Leaning in he pressed his lips against the protruding collar bone. He carefully placed kisses down his chest until his mouth found the little pink nipple he'd been searching for. Gently he took it between his lips and began sucking on it, coaxing it out to stand at attention. The body attached to it stiffened, and nails dug into his shoulders.

"That's not exactly a compliment." Andrew hissed. His skin was fairly sensitive and he reacted to pretty much everything that touched him. "I care about my appearances, but my comfort comes first. Hence the constant sweatpants and baggy shirts." He drew in a breath when his partner began licking his pink bud, not unlike a cat lapping up milk. "Carter stop." His head dropped to his chest; his fingers began to ache from holding on so firmly. Was foreplay always like this? Sure he'd done it once or twice before, but he was always on the giving end, since girls seemed to crave the romantic set-up quite a bit more than the act itself. Instead of stopping, the boy sucked more feverishly, his teeth grazed the little pink bud just a tad and Andrew's body went momentarily rigid 

Carter took note of this and drew back. “Do you not like it?” He asked, seriously, looking up at Andrew, straight in the eyes.

The boy shook his head and loosened his grip. “It's not.... that.” He murmured. “It just feels kind of strange.” He gazed back at Carter, his eyes still wavering with uncertainty.

Squeezing his waist gently the other boy asked, “Can I continue or do you want me to stop?”

“Continue.” His voice was just above a whisper.

Staring for just a moment later Carter leaned in again, this time taking the other perk nipple in his mouth. He took long drags of breath, drawing the small bud out as far as it could go. Once it stood at full attention he began sucking at it, rolling his tongue over it and drawing circles around it. Underneath his lips he could feel Andrew's body shake in response. The finely manicured nails kneaded his shoulders relentlessly, almost to the point that it hurt, but he didn't mention it. If it would help keep the kid calm, then so be it.

A short while later Carter pulled away, licking his lips. “Lay down on the bed. I'm afraid you'll collapse if you stay standing.” He pushed Andrews knee from between his legs and slid off the bed. He then, gently, prodded him into laying down face up. His cheeks were blazing red and he was sweating a little. “You okay?” The boy nodded. “Good.” Reaching out, he traced his face with, first, the back of his hand, and then his palm, before crawling onto the bed, and hovering over his body.

Leaning down he captured his lips again. Tapping his tongue against them, he pushed it into his mouth where he let it wrap around his, gaining dominance. Keeping one hand on the bed for balance, he ran the other one down the length of Andrews body, tracing every line and curve. The tutor's breath hitched when his hot hands ran over his still-hard nipples. Unintentionally smirking, Carter did it again. And again. And again.

Broken breaths crawled through Andrews lips as he helplessly continued to kiss Carter.

They broke apart and before the poor boy had time to process what was happened, the young jock was making a trail of kisses across his cheek to his jawline, then down his neck, and in a steady descent towards his navel. He paused only to kiss the little pink buds. Reaching his navel he started ascending again. Originally he'd planned on going down on him, but the more he thought about, the easier it was to talk himself out of it. He didn't really have a problem with touching another guys dick with his hand but using his mouth was a completely different story.

“I'm going to touch you, now.” Carter informed him, pressing his mouth to Andrews ear. “If it's too much, remember to tell me. Nod if you get it?” There was a slow nod. It was only then that he took notice of the fact that his beautiful eyes were closed and his mouth was in a tight grimace. Either he was really enjoying this, and had lost control of his facial functions, or he was in serious distress. Carter was more certain of the second one being the case.

He couldn't let this bother him.

If he kept pressuring him, he wouldn't be able to enjoy it at all, and that was a serious problem.

Taking a deep breath Carter reached down between the kids legs and took hold of his length through his boxers. Surprisingly enough it wasn't totally soft. He'd started to enjoy it. Very carefully he ran his hand over it, starting at the tip and making his way to the base. Andrew squirmed a little but didn't seem to be trying to get away.

Genuinely curious the boy asked, “Do you ever jack off?”

“Of course not.” Andrew replied curtly, his words laboured.

“Hm.” Carter raised an eyebrow but didn't question him any further. Instead, he concentrated on getting his current “lover” hard. He worked his fingers like a m asseuse, applying heavy pressure in one spot but almost no pressure in others. Going from top to bottom he worked himself into a rhythm, and before either one noticed, Andrew was huffing and puffing, indiscernible noises being vocalized in droves.

“Ah. Ah-hah. Hnnn.” Andrew gripped the sheets tightly in his palms. He would've reached out for Carters arms but he felt guilty about leaving claw marks in his shoulders already. Not that he was exactly thinking clearly. They hadn't even gotten into the heat of things and his body was already hot. His lower half throbbed and jerked forward, begging for more. All the noise in the room had been suctioned out besides his own voice and the sound of Carter working him over. The sound was beyond deafening. Then the hand on his crotch was gone. Opening bleary eyes, Andrew looked over at the superstar, wondering what he could possibly be up to now. Then he felt the cold fingers against his pelvic bone, causing him to involuntarily thrust forward. “Carter, what are you doing?” He asked. His voice didn't sound right; he sounded like he hadn't had anything to drink in days and it hurt.

“Just wait a second.” Andrew felt him tugging on the waistband of his boxers; his last line of defence. Instinctively he reached out to stop him. “It's okay. I promise.” Carters voice sounded a bit strained. He seemed legitimately worried about doing too much, or going too far. For some reason, just knowing this calmed down his raging heart. Dropping his hands back against the sheet, he lifted his hips and let him remove his underwear. He watched them flutter to the ground as his face heated up once again. Everything was exposed now.

The air around them tensed for a few seconds as Carter took in the whole of Andrews body. The tutor could feel those burning eyes tracing his features until they landed on his now throbbing erection. Unable to look at him while he stared, he turned his head to one side and didn't look at him. And then his cock was encased in the warmth of the other boys hand. His hips thrust forward out of surprise and a noise escaped through his lips. “Hck.” He pressed his mouth closed, so much so that it hurt, to keep from letting those stupid noises out.

"It's okay to let your voice out." Carter muttered, continuing to work his hand up and down the others length. "It tells me when I'm doing something right." His fingers work their way down to his balls where he therein takes them in his palm and begins rolling them around, gently squeezing to rile him up further. With his other hand, he continued to pleasure Andrew's chest, kneading it with heel of his palm, his fingers nudging the pink bud that poked out.

Andrew gasped. The pressure was building in his stomach and a thin sheen of sweat drenched his body. The lights in the room blurred and all the noise sounded heavily muffled. His breathing came in spurts while he grasped onto the sheets for dear life. His moans became more intense until every muscle in his lower half tensed and his natural response overtook his conscious thought.

Even as he came, Carter kept pumping his cock, milking out every last drop he could. After he'd finished he gave it a few last tugs before drawing his hand back. “Was that okay?” He hesitantly asked, staring down at his dirtied fingers. He rubbed them together, squishing the viscous liquid around, watching it drip down his palm.

Andrew couldn't reply, his face beet red. The shock of cumming by another guys hand was a little overwhelming. At this very moment in time he was regretting his decision to go through with this, but he wouldn't say anything. If he got off, he was sure as hell going to allow Carter to, as well.

“C'mon man, give me something.” Carter whined, making a pained face. “If you start getting all embarrassed like this, I'll start feeling embarrassed, too. I was just touching your dick so shouldn't I be the one getting all blushy-faced?”

Andrew muttered something, almost inaudibly.

“Hah?” Carter leaned closer to him.

“I said it felt good!” The tutor huffed. “It was good...” The words got more and more quiet until they drifted into nothingness. He didn't want to admit it, but with Carter so vehement about him replying, it couldn't be helped.

There was an audible sigh of relief. “So,” Carter subconsciously wiped his drying hand on the sheets. “Do you have any lube or condoms or anything?”

Andrew nodded and slowly propped himself up on his elbows. He leaned over to his night stand and pulled open the small drawer. Rummaging around for a minute, he pulled out a small box with “Trojan” written in capital letters across the top, and a few seconds later he pulled out a half used bottle of lube that had the label peeled off. “Here.” He held them out for Carter to take.

He grabbed both of them and immediately opened the box to pull out a condom. He set the box aside and ripped open the little silver square. When he went to pull it on he realized he was still fully dressed. “Can't do much like this.” He muttered. He backed off a little bit and unzipped his jeans. A few seconds later they, and his boxers, piled on the floor at the foot of the bed. Taking the open condom, he rolled it down over his hard-on.

Andrew watched him carefully, his heart beating a hundred beats per minute. His vision was still blurred and the sound of high pitched sirens whirred deafeningly in his ears. Although he had a, very, vague idea of what was supposed to happen next, it still didn't quite click. What was going where? What was it actually going to feel like? Was it going to be terrible? All these thoughts danced through his head as he watched Carter prepare.

“Hey, flip on your front would you?” He asked as he popped open the cap on the bottle of lubricant.

Reluctantly Andrew complied. It was a relief to not have to look him in the face any more, but at the same time it was nerve racking not being able to watch his every move. He would have to leave it up to his imagination what was going on from behind and that bothered him. “Tell me what you're going to do...” He murmured quietly as he buried his face into the pillow.

“Sure.” Carter spread the sweetly-scented liquid over his fingers, coating them all the way to where they met his palm. A nervous sweat covered his forehead and he licked his lips. They still tasted like Andrew and it sent shivers down his spine. “I'm going to stretch it out now, okay? Make sure to breathe. If it's hurts too much, tell me.”

Andrew nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to force his body to relax, but it was difficult. A few seconds later warm hands were pulling his cheeks apart, exposing probably the least intimate part of his body. He felt the lubricant dripping from those firm fingers down his crack and he shuddered. Could he really go through with this?

Carter pressed his fingers to the top of his crack, took a deep breath, and dragged his fingers slowly down it. Reaching the tight, puckered, entrance, he stopped. “I'm going in.” He said, his voice shaking. “Are you ready?” He waited for a nod. Receiving it, he slowly pushed the tip of a finger in. The first knuckle disappeared. Then the second. And then he was fully inside. Beneath him Andrew squirmed uncomfortably. Glancing at his face, he saw that he was biting his lip, and his eyes were shut tight. “Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? We can stop here if it does.”

“N-no.” Andrew drew in a long, shuddering breath. “It just feels weird. I've never used that place for anything other than what it was originally intended for so it's hard to get used to it.” He took another breath. “Usually things come out. They don't usually go in.”

_ Don't remind me. _ Carter thought ruefully. “Okay well... I'm going to keep going then.” Very carefully he began moving his finger around. Making circular motions, he started softening up the tight rings of muscle. All the while Andrew squirmed, his breath hitching in his throat. Carter couldn't even imagine what it must feel like. A short while later, it was loose enough that his finger moved easily, both in circles and in and out. It was time to add another finger. Drawing his hand back, he grabbed the lube and wet his fingers again. Entering him again, he started with one finger and then added the other. Up to the first knuckle. Up to the second. And then all the way in.

“Hhn!” Andrew's entire body suddenly jerked upwards. In shock, Carter withdrew his fingers. “You didn't warn me.” His voice was apologetic.

“S-sorry. I'll be more careful.” Carter's heart was racing now. All the original magic they may have been feeling earlier was gone and the experiment had taken a strange turn. Somehow he'd expected it to be more.... Rough. It was supposed to be some rough, experimental, sex, but it was different. He really cared about taking care of Andrew, and he actually wanted to make sure he was feeling good. Everything about today was turned up on its head. “Can I try again?”

“Just make sure to tell me...”

“I know, I'll make sure this time.” Carter stroked Andrews back in reassurance. “I'm going in again. Two fingers. One at a time, okay?” He placed his fingers back the small entrance and did exactly as he said he would. He slipped one finger in and then the other. Giving them a few seconds to sit, he began scissoring. “I'm going to open you up a little, so bear with me. I can imagine how uncomfortable you are, but sit tight.”

It took a surprisingly long time for the boy to open up an acceptable amount. The entire time he beared with uncomfortable, foreign, feeling, but his noises were certainly not ones of feeling pleasure. His cock was completely flaccid and his heart wasn't racing at all. At this very moment, he could only think about getting out of this situation. “C-Carter,” he breathed, “I-I can't.”

“Can you give me just a little more?” There was a pleading in his voice. With what little he knew about anal, he knew enough to know that one of a mans main pleasure sensors, or his g-spot, was in that tight little cavity. If he could just find it, he knew he could change things a little. “Just a little more.”

“Just a little more-” He echoed. There were tears in the corner of his eyes.  _ Why did I even agree to this? I just got caught up in the moment. Kissing him felt really good but this? This isn't good at all. _

Just then, Carter's fingers found the tiny, hard, lump inside of him. The first time, his nails just grazed it. When he went for it again, his fingers slid across it. Finally, going for it again, he managed to wrap his fingers around it, pressing into it. Andrew's entire body convulsed and he let out an unearthly moan. His fingers grasped at the bed sheets, his eyes flew open, the tears evaporated instantaneously. His vision turned black, and then white, and then slowly cleared.

“W-What the hell w-was that?” He heaved, his voice coming out raspy and unsteady.

Carters face broke into a relieved grin. “I found it. Your spot.” Smiling broadly, he thrust his two fingers into Andrew, aiming for the pot of gold inside him. He made a bridge over the boys body, leaning his body weight on him, and reached for his slightly _less_ flaccid cock. Taking it once again, he pumped it to the rhythm of his fingers, going slowly, speeding up, and then slowing down again. Now the young tutor couldn't keep his mouth closed for other reasons. The moans his voice made were loud and clear, bouncing in the confined space of his room. His hands were fists in the bedsheets, and although he yearned to close his eyes, it was utterly impossible. Though still a little uncomfortable, his body was responding in a positive way. He could feel his penis swelling as a sense of pleasure rushed towards his hips. The nervous sweating was gone, though his body still shimmered with the effort he was putting out. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Finally the young jock removed his fingers from the slightly swollen entrance. Once more he reached for the bottle of lubricant. In a few swift moments, he had his own erection covered in the slippery substance. “Can you get up on your knees?” He asked, placing his hands on Andrew's hips. “It'll make it easier I think.”

Shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, Andrew pulled himself onto his knees, placing most of his weight onto his forearms. The feeling of slimy fingers on his bare skin made him shudder. Knowing where some of those fingers had just been kind of only made it worse. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

“Thanks. I'm going to... put it in now... okay?” There was a slight shift of tone in his voice which made him sound on edge. “Remember to breathe okay? It's probably going to hurt quite a bit until you get used to it.”

The warning made him go a little soft.

“Just do it, already.” The anticipation might literally be killing him. He grit his teeth, and waited.

Guiding himself to the entrance, he pushed his fingers in one more time to make sure he was sufficiently loose, and then plunged himself in. Well... Maybe not plunged. Ever so slowly, centimetre by centimetre, he pushed himself into that tiny entrance. Andrew was gritting his teeth so hard, Carter worried they would break, and it was hard for him to concentrate.

“Are you breathing?” He tried to asking, jokingly. It came out more breathlessly than he'd intended.

“Maybe.” He retorted, his teeth not unclenching for even a second.

“Heh heh.” Carter shook his head and pressed on. Soon enough he was seated inside his tutor, his body overwhelmed by the amount of heat that encased him. “So hot.” He muttered.

Before trying to move, Carter decided it would be a good idea to get him to relax more, so leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the nape of his neck. He planted kisses half way down his spine, and then moved back up. He nuzzled his nose into the still wet tousles of hair and exhaled, hot breath trailing over his neck and across his reddened ears. Although his fingers were dirtied and sticky, he ran them down the length of Andrew's torso, running over the softened nipples, bringing them out again. He continued this for a few minutes, watching every minute change in Andrew's face. First his teeth unclenched. Then slowly he opened his eyes. Next he inhaled deeply before letting it out over a few seconds.

Finally he said, “I'm okay now, I think.”

Even though Andrew couldn't see him, Carter nodded. “I'm going to move now, then.” He pressed another kiss to the nape of his neck. Without waiting for his response, he wrapped his hands around the toned hips and pulled his hips back until just the tip of his cock was inside. And then he thrust forward again.

Andrew through his head back and cried out. His fingers wrapped into the already wrinkled sheets and his body arched towards the bed. “C-Carter.” He mewled.

Shaking his head, Carter continued. Although it probably stung, he knew where to aim for. He hoped upon hope that hitting that spot would change the kids pain into pure ecstasy. He guided his hips in and out, in and out, slowly, awkwardly, at first but quickened his pace. Although it took a few times, he found the little bundle of nerves that caused him to go over the edge the first time. Striking it once, he relished in the sound of Andrew's “aha” moment.

Not too long after, he was moving to a rhythm, alternating between quick, hard thrusts, and softer, slower ones. His aim was on point and he continued striking the same spot over and over. Beneath him, Andrew was panting like a dog out in the summer's heat and he couldn't keep the the moans that came from his lips. His fingers were white from the hold he kept on the sheets. Leaning forward, Carter placed himself flush against the young boys back and buried his nose against his neck, leaving butterfly kisses over every inch of exposed skin. His dirtied fingers traced their way back up from his hips to his nipples where they, once again, fondled them to their hearts content. Twisting, pulling, pinching... Everything that he could possibly do without using his mouth he did.

As his hips grew weary from the constant barrage of thrusts, his pace slowed into a steady rocking. Although they weren't as deep, they were much heavier and shook Andrew's body to the core. He kneaded the bedsheets desperately, wanting to cling to something but being unable to do so. Carter watched him do it, so without thinking, he leaned over and twined their fingers on one hand together. His overly wet lips continued to leave their ghostly mark along Andrew's jawline, his throat, and the nape of his neck.

“Oh God.” He hissed when Andrew clamped down around him, suddenly.

“S-sorry.” Andrew whimpered.

Carter shook his head. “No worries.” His pace slowed further as he contemplated something. When his partner moaned underneath him in displeasure he came to a conclusion. “Can we... change positions?” There was clear hesitation in his voice. Although he didn't mind doing him from behind, it was less embarrassing for both of them, he really wanted to see Andrew's face.

To his surprise Andrew vehemently shook his head.

“No?” Carter was disheartened, though it was clear why.

“... too embarrassing....”

He couldn't stop himself from snorting in laughter a little. Coughing to cover it up he continued with legitimate concern in his voice, “I've seen everything already, though. Would it be so bad.” He jerked his hips forward as hard as he could. A pleasant moan floated back in reply. “Please?” Pulling his body away, just a little, he stroked the hair at the base of the boys neck. “I want to see your face.”

“There's nothing good about it.” He retorted between gasps for air.

“There's  _everything_ good about it.” Carter dragged his fingers down Andrew's neck, and then traced the line of his spine. “And it might be a little easier on me.” He added, just a little selfishly.

The tutor didn't reply right away but after a few more thrusts he nodded slowly, just once. Breathing a little sigh of relief he hadn't realized he was holding back, Carter straightened up slowly, and ceased the movement of his hips completely. Letting their bodies adjust to the stillness, he pulled his rock-hard cock out with a slight pop. Andrew groaned, and shook his head against the pillows when he felt the emptiness.

Without waiting a single second, the young athlete flipped his partner onto his back and positioned himself once more. Glancing down, the sight of his weeping erection was almost enough to make him come on command. Shaking the impossibility out of mind, he slid back into the loose ring of muscles. Even in the few seconds he was empty, Andrew's body started moulding back to its original shape so it took some effort to sheath himself inside once more.

Seated inside he gave himself a little bit longer to rest before plunging, recklessly, back into action. He laid himself flat against Andrew and forced his hips forward so that his balls met ass, and he did so repeatedly. His lips found the sensitive flesh of his neck and collar bone.

Andrew's hands wrapped around his biceps in a grip tight enough to leave marks. Barely audible gasps left his trembling lips and he tried to hold back the panting moans that filtered through his open mouth. Without noticing it, he had begun rocking his own body to meet Carters thrusts, making each one more forceful than the last.

“Andrew.” He hissed, bringing his face close. “Andrew look at me.” Carter pushed their foreheads together before going in for a kiss so deep it left the room spinning.

Soon enough there was a tightening in the bottom of their stomachs, pleasure oozing it's way down their hips, through their erection, all the way to their toes. Not taking a moment to think, Carter pulled out and ripped off the condom. Throwing it haphazardly aside, he pressed his body back against Andrew's, their pulsing erections coming together. He grabbed both his own, and Andrew's, and rubbed furiously against them, working its way from the base to the tip in harsh, strong, movements.

Andrew, panting underneath him, came first, his load spraying itself all over their bare chests. Not too long after Carter grunted and came. Although he tried hard not to get him in the face, a bit of it splashed down Andrew's chin, while the rest coated his stomach in a thin layer of white.

Collapsing on top of him, Carter inhaled long, deep, breaths to calm himself. He listened to the quick heart beat of the other young man, and let his mind blank out for a short while. Andrew did the same.

Before either of them had time to really calm down the front door opened, and the voice of an older woman bellowed upstairs, “Andrew, we're home!”

“Shit!” Andrew shoved Carter off the bed quickly as he scrambled to make himself presentable. Despite the searing pain in his hips and lower back he jumped to his feet and began grabbing various articles of clothing. “Get dressed!” He hissed, true terror in his eyes. He was trying to pull on his underwear while simultaneously trying to pull on his shirt and it wasn't going well.

Carter, still in shock, sprawled out on his back on the floor. Giving himself a good few seconds to get his mind back in order, he quickly scrambled to do the same as his tutor. He slipped on his underwear, and then his pants, and readjusted his jersey. He combed his fingers through his hair a few times to reign in the mess.

“Andrew?” The woman's voice floated down the hall again, closer this time. “Are you home?”

Having succesfully pulled his clothes on. Andrew did his best to clean up the bed, pulling the sheets up, hiding the evidence, and putting the pillows back in order. “I'm home.” He yelled back, his voice cracking just the littlest bit.

“Where are you?”

_Sit._ Andrew ordered Carter with a glare. “I'm in my room.” He replied, flopping into the chair he'd originally been sitting in. The young athlete followed suit, though a little less enthusiastically. Just as he was picking up his pencil, the bedroom door creaked open.

A spitting, female, image of Andrew peaked through the small crack. “Oh my, do you have a friend over?”

He shook his head. “Not really. I'm just helping him study a little bit.”

Her eyes looked him up and down before turning on him. “Well, if you say so. I just wanted to tell you that dinner will be ready very soon, and that you'd best not be late.”

“No problem. We're just finishing up a little bit here and then we'll be down.”

Giving him one last look, with a nod, she exited the room.

She didn't invite him to dinner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“Thanks for all your help today.” Carter muttered as he pulled on his shoes. “I might actually be able to pass my classes now.”

“For putting up such a fuss earlier, you sure are grateful now.” Andrew replied back, snarky.

Carter shrugged. “I'm not going to apologize for being an asshole when I first got here. I seriously waited outside for you for more than fifteen minutes.” He slipped his Letterman's jacket over his shoulders.

Rolling his eyes the other boy muttered, “I gave you my cell phone number for a  _reason._ ”

“And I told you why would I ever bother using it?” Gripping his backpack he slung it over one shoulder, and reached for doorknob. “But seriously, thanks. Can I call you again if I need help?”

“If you promise me that next time helping is all I'll be doing.” Andrew put his hands on his hips, jutting one out just like a sassy princess.

Carter looked up, contemplating. “That,” he smiled, “I can't promise unfortunately.” Bursting out into laughter, Carter pulled open the door, and left a dumbfounded Andrew behind.

 


End file.
